Was it a love song? (Auslly Song-Fic)
by Justafan0015
Summary: Austin's back from his third world tour relaxing for the first time in years when he hears a song he hasn't heard in years. Suddenly all the memories he shared with Ally come rushing back. Will they be able to give him the push he needs? Or will it be too late? (Multi-Chapter Song-Fic based off Not A Love Song)
1. You're Always on My Mind

"Up next, Not a Love Song by Austin Moon."

Austin listened as DJ Mack's voice floated through the Radio. A smile graced his features as a song that he hadn't heard in such a long time began to play. Austin was sitting in his new apartment relaxing, something he was doing for the first time since returning from his third world tour.

At the age of 22 Austin was proud that he could say that he had accomplished many things since he rose to fame at the age of 15 after becoming an overnight internet sensation. He had traveled the world going to Paris, Vegas, Rome, Barcelona and so many other places. He had played in sold-out arenas, stadiums, and even got the opportunity to play in Times Square something that he had always dreamed about but had never actually thought possible. He had done all of this alongside his three best friends Ally, Trish, and Dez.

Ally.

Just her name brought smile on his face. She hadn't changed so much since they had both met at the age of fifteen. Long gone were the floral skirts and dresses she used to love so much. They were now replaced with brightly colored skinny jeans and colorful tops. She no longer had straight hair that she kept out of her eyes with a clip. It had been a surprise to him when he first saw her with her hair a light ombre and slightly curled. In addition to her new look she had overcome the paralyzing stage fright that had once stopped her from achieving her dreams. Now she was strong, confident, and successful; not to mention sexy.

Whoa, Austin slow your roll. That's no way to describe your best friend. Just friends. Just friends.

He repeated it like a mantra. He felt like it was something he constantly had to remind himself of, way more than actually necessary.

**_You're always on my mind_**

**_I think about you all the time_**

**_Um, no_**

The piano intro brought him back to reality and as he listened he smiled reminiscing about how he had turned himself orange to save his and Ally's friendship. He remembered how freaked his fifteen year old self had been about the possibility of Ally having a crush on him. He had always cherished their friendship. To him they were friends first and foremost and partners second and he had been willing to do anything to keep it that way. Even though later he had found out that Ally liked Dallas and not him he couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest.

Huh, it was ironic that even though she wasn't here she was still taking over his thoughts. He felt his thoughts were always consumed by Ally.

She really was always on his mind.

**_Let's not talk about it_**

**_Drama - we can live without it_**

**Flash Back**

He sat in the practice room thinking about how he had just made a complete fool of himself in front of Kira, Trish, Dez, and Ally. It wasn't his fault that seeing Ally with Elliot made him angrier than he had ever been in his entire life. But he didn't like her like that, they were just friends.

He heard the door open snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up and what he saw made his breath catch.

Ally was standing in the doorway, the light hitting her just the right way so that her eyes were sparkling and it appeared there was a halo over her head. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Like an angel fallen from heaven.

"Hey." He stuttered out.

"Hey." She replied, awkward silence quickly filled the room.

"Listen Ally about tonight-. " He began but Ally interrupted him.

"You don't have to say anything Austin." He nodded looking down at his hands.

"I mean you don't have to not say anything, I mean- you know what let's just work on the song!"

Austin laughed to himself, he had always found Ally's rambling cute but now it was just endearing. She sat next to him on the piano bench as always they sat a little closer than necessary, their shoulders brushing. As they played their hands brushed against each other and Austin felt a spark. The same spark be always felt, but for some reason today it felt different. He looked at her, his breath hitching when he saw Ally's doe like eyes already looking at him. As he stared into her eyes he realized there was no where he rather be than right here next to her. He licked his lips and he saw her eyes flicker to his lips.

"This is it, now or never." He thought.

He started leaning in and right when their lips where centimeters apart Ally spoke.

"I was thinking the chorus could go like this." She played the chords, the music evaporating into the thick tension surrounding them.

"Yea- Yeah that'd be great." He responded. Breaking eye contact they resumed playing as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't just kissed his best friend/partner Ally Dawson.

****End Flashback****

_Let's not talk about it._

Yeah that really worked out great.


	2. There's A Clock We'll Ignore

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch. If I did own Austin and Ally they would be together but sadly the only thing I own is the storyline.

All rights to Disney.

_**There's a clock we'll ignore**_

_**Find a way around it**_

****Flashback****

"Please Ally, c'mon it'll be fun. Pretty please." He begged giving her his best puppy dog eyes. They were on their way to the Team Austin & Ally meeting, Ally was driving them there because apparently she was a "safe" driver and he wasn't . Over the years Austin had invested some of his money in a car.

Ally looked at him and tried not to give in but failed miserably, she could never resist those eyes.

"Fine we can go to the beach-but only for ten minutes otherwise we're going to be late for the Team Austin & Ally meeting. Trish is going to be so mad." She could already hear Trish's voice nagging at her.

"Yes!" He shouted pumping his fist into the air, "We're going to the beach!"

"But only for ten minutes," she reminded him. Austin chose not to comment.

Ally parked the car and got out reluctantly, meanwhile Austin was already halfway down the beach. Austin turned around and wasn't really surprised to see the brunette trailing slowly behind him. Suddenly he got an idea and turned around heading straight for Ally.

"Oh, I see you finally saw the light. Good now we can go to the meeting where we're supposed to be. Wait-what are you doing? Austin Monica Moon you put me down this instant." Ally demanded.

As Austin walked the only thing that could be heard were the waves crashing on the shore and Ally's demands that he put her down, which he chose to ignore.

"Austin put me down." She demanded for what she felt was the hundredth time.

"You want me to put you down?" He asked her.

"Yes!" she replied exasperated with him.

"Okay."

"Okay, as in you'll put me down?" she asked.

"Yup." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Good. I'm-," Ally began but stopped when she realized what Austin was about to do.

"Austin don't you dare!" But it was too late. The water was icy cold, shivering she resurfaced.

"Austin Monica Moon!" she spluttered out looking up only to see Austin laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face. He continued laughing ignoring her until Ally splashed him with some of the cold water. He abruptly stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at her.

"If I were you I wouldn't start something I won't be able to finish. Dawson."

"Oh really rock star?" She taunted, "I was under the impression that you weren't going to do anything."

"Well obviously you got the wrong impression." He took off his jacket and shirt and began wading towards Ally. Ally couldn't help but admire his toned physique, he wasn't ripped but he wasn't the scrawny boy that had been playing drums with corndogs.

Snapping out of her thoughts she saw Austin approaching quickly,"Austin, stay away from me!" She warned him.

"Nope, you asked and you shall receive." He took a deep breath and went under the surface heading directly for Ally.

Ally who hadn't been expecting it began to frantically search the water for any sign of Austin.

Just as she had given up she felt something tug at her leg. She shrieked jumping a mile out of the water.

"Wow Ally, you scream like a girl." Austin laughed resurfacing.

"Austin you scared me!" She panted having trouble breathing. "Anyways this is coming from the kid who said tights were _tight_!" She countered, mocking the voice he had used when they were making the commercial for Ms. Suzy's Soups.

"Hey, I was fifteen, my voiced hadn't changed yet." He retorted embarrassed that she still remembered that.

"Oh yeah, how about yesterday when I walked up behind you in the practice room? You screamed like a little girl then. What's your excuse for that?" She inquired raising an eyebrow.

"I-I... I don't know! Why are you only asking me?" he exclaimed, "Dez screams like a girl too I don't see you interrogating him!" He exclaimed.

"That's because it's Dez. You can't really question Dez can you?" She asked.

"No, you can't." He sighed.

"Good now let's go. I'm freezing, which I wouldn't be if someone hadn't thrown me in." She said looking pointedly at him. Austin had enough sense to look ashamed of throwing her in the water.

"I'm sorry Ally. It's just you're so serious all the time! You spend most of your time doing homework or working at Sonic Boom. And when you're not you're helping me write a song, you're writing songs for yourself. You never have time to relax, you're always so busy doing things for other people but you never take time to do anything for yourself.

I feel like all I do is take and take but never give anything back in return. I feel like I need you more than you need me and that scares me. You're pretty, successful, God knows just how talented you are, and you have your whole career ahead of you. One day you might wake up and realize I'm not worth all the time and effort. I'm scared Ally, I'm so scared that one day I'll wake up and you won't be there. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said honestly.

Ally looked at the blond boy and realized how scared he truly was.

"Austin you don't have to worry about that I'll never leave you. I mean why would I?" She asked him.

"I don't know Ally, you might want to go to M.U.N.Y. like you've always dreamed of. Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Yeah Austin, maybe that was my dream. But it's changed, we've changed. We're not fifteen any more Austin. We've matured since then. I don't have stage fright anymore, you don't eat ice cream off your pants anymore, Dez doesn't text the dog, and Trish has finally managed to keep a steady job. We're as mature as any 18 year old can get." She tried to assure him.

"Ally I'm still scared." He whispered. Ally took a step closer to him and grabbed his hands.

"Austin look at me." Austin raised his head to look at her. All he saw was hope, hope for what the future would bring.

"Don't be scared Austin there's no reason to be. Remember all the songs we wrote? We're better together."

Ally pulled Austin into a hug reassuring him that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Friends." Ally murmured into his chest.

"And partners...always." Austin murmured kissing the top of her head.

****End Flashback****

The next day when Austin saw Trish she had been absolutely furious. Lecturing Austin about how she had finally gotten there on time and they hadn't even bothered to show up. But as soon as Austin said he had been at the beach with Ally her demeanor completely went from furious to a smirk.

"Trish it wasn't like that. I swear!" He had tried to explain.

"That's okay Austin don't say another word I forgive you. I hope you take good care of her." She had responded, walking away leaving Austin resembling a blond puffer fish.

To this day Austin was still confused as to what she had meant.


	3. Hey Girl, I Can Tell It's Something

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch. If I did own Austin and Ally we would have all the Season 2 songs.

All rights to Disney.

_**Hey girl, I can tell there's something**_

_**Even when you say it's nothing**_

Austin had never seen Ally cry before. In two years that he and Ally had known each other not once had she cried in front of him. She was always walking around with a smile on her face helping others. Always the cheery and optimistic girl he had met. The only time she wasn't happy was regarding her stage fright but thankfully she had overcome that. He clearly remembered the first time he had seen Ally break down in front of him.

****Flashback****

As soon he walked into Sonic Boom Austin could sense the shift in the atmosphere. Something was wrong. Austin paused to take in his surroundings but everything looked the same. All the instruments were there, customers ambled around the store, everything was the same but something was missing. Almost instantly he realized Ally was nowhere to be seen which was unusual. She was always on the counter scribbling in her beaten up songbook. Without any hesitation Austin ran to the practice room looking for Ally. Throwing open the door what he found left him stunned. There was Ally sitting in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Ally heard the door slam open and looking through tears she could see Austin looking at her intently. She quickly looked away trying to hide the fact was crying. Austin was right next to her in a matter of moments. Without asking any questions Austin picked her up off the floor and sat down on the couch, placing her on his lap.

"Shh, Ally. It's okay just let it out." He whispered rubbing her back in a soothing pattern. After a while Ally's sobs began to quiet down.

"Ally, can I ask you what happened?" He asked her.

"You already did." She said giving him a watery smile.

"I meant why are you crying." He replied concern shown all over his features.

"I'm afraid you're going to laugh at me, it seems pretty stupid now that I think about." She murmured.

"Ally whatever made you cry is definitely not stupid. Obviously it must have been something for you to say it's nothing. Now tell me who made you cry so I can go beat them up." He told her seriously. "You just say the word and they won't bother you-."

"It was Owen. Owen died." Ally said before bursting into tears again. Ally had had Owen since long before she had meet Austin and always took good care of him. Austin knew just how important Owen was to Ally. Trish had made sure to drill it into Austin's brain after he lost Owen that one time. He remembered Trish telling him that if Ally lost Owen it would destroy her, and now look at them.

"Ally I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He whispered.

"It's okay Austin; it's not your fault. Owen was an old bird anyway." She sniffled. Austin couldn't think of anything to say so he chose to remain silent. Austin subconsciously began to run his fingers through Ally's hair. Ally snuggled into Austin still sniffling a little, enjoying the comfort he provided.

"Ally?" He asked whispered softly. "Ally?" He repeated listening intently for a response. He opened his eyes and looking down he saw that she had fallen asleep.

_All that crying must have worn her out_, he mused.

The practice door slammed open revealing Dez and Trish.

"Ally I can't stand that red-headed freak!" Trish yelled.

"Trish be quiet!" Austin whispered motioning to the sleeping figure on his lap.

"Oh sorry I didn't see." Trish whispered.

"You finally asked Ally to be your girlfriend!" Dez cooed. "See told you so Trish, that's why they call me _The Love Whisperer_."

"What no! She's not my girlfriend." Austin exclaimed blushing furiously. "And _nobody calls you that_."

"Wait-why is she on your lap then?" Trish asked looking confused.

"She cried so much she wore herself out." Austin explained. Then without any warning Trish wacked Austin on the head, **hard**.

"OW! What the heck was that for?" Austin cried.

"For hurting my best friend you jerk." Trish growled going to hit Austin again.

"Wait-let me explain." Austin yelped but Dez jumped in grabbing Trish's arm before she could hit Austin again.

"Trish, give Austin a chance to tell you happened before jumping to conclusions. And if he hurt Ally I give you _my_ permission to hit him. Just wait okay."

"Fine," Trish grumbled, "but make it quick."

"Okay," Austin began, "I walked into Sonic Boom and realized something was wrong so I stopped and looked around. But I still-."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Trish interrupted, "get to the point. Why was Ally crying?"

"Oh, Owen died today." Austin stated sadly looking down at Ally.

"Oh my god," Trish gasped, "She's had that bird since kindergarten. I knew when he died it was going to be bad but not this bad."

"Owen died? I loved that bird." Dez sobbed hysterically. Trish just stood there lost in thought.

"Guys can you do me a favor?" Austin asked looking at Trish and Dez. Trish nodded and Dez looked at him quizzically.

"Can you tell Mr. Dawson what happened and also tell him I'm going take Ally home because look at her. She's a mess."

"Yeah Austin don't worry about it we'll tell Mr. Dawson. C'mon Trish let's go find him."

"But- I'm her best friend I need to be there for her." Trish argued.

"Just a moment Austin." Dez grabbed Trish and dragged her out of the room closing the door behind them.

"Dez, what the heck? I need to be there for her." Trish hissed.

"I know Trish but she's sleeping, you can't do much right now. I think right now Ally needs Austin more and you know that. You can talk with her tomorrow, just you and her."

"I guess so." She sighed. "But I feel like I'm being replaced as Ally's best friend."

"Trish _no one_ can replace you, especially not Austin. He's not just Ally's best friend, he's her soul mate. And as soon as Austin stops being stubborn about it he'll realize she's his. Besides, this might be the push they need to finally be together. You saw Austin in there; he looked like his bird had died not Ally's. They have that unspoken connection that everyone dreams of but very few if any are lucky to get. In the meantime all we can do is stick around and nudge them in the right direction and we're going to start by letting Austin take Ally home."

Trish only nodded understanding that Dez was right. Anyone with eyes could see that Austin and Ally were made for each other. They were willing to do anything to help one another even if was giving up their dream. Ally for one had given up her dream of going to M.U.N.Y to stay in Miami with them. And Austin had offered to give up so many things including magazine covers for Ally, but Ally being Ally never let Austin do any of it.

She looked up and put a smile on her face.

"Good, now go in there and tell Austin we're going to go find Mr. Dawson. And then I'll watch the store while you look for him because I know just how much you hate working." Dez said gently nudging Trish in the direction of the practice room before heading to watch the store.

Austin looked at Ally studying her features. Austin had always known that Ally was pretty, but up close he realized that that word didn't do Ally any justice. She was gorgeous, she had a cute nose and long lashes that when batted would make anyone swoon. She was the picture of perfection and her personality just amplified her beauty. She wasn't one to wear make-up very often but when he did Austin couldn't take his eyes off of her. He heard someone close the door softly and looked up to see a smiling Trish.

"I told Mr. Dawson what happened and he said that it's okay. He also wanted to know if you could watch her because he can't close the store right now."

"Yeah, tell him its fine. I was going to do that anyways." Austin replied. He stood up slowly, careful not to wake Ally up.

Trish walked with Austin until they reached the car and she took the keys unlocking the door for Austin.

"You know, Ally's really lucky she has someone like you to take care of her." Trish said while watching Austin buckle Ally in.

"Yeah, I mean that's what friends are for?" Austin replied.

Trish shook her head at stupid Austin could be sometimes.

"You know, the Nile's isn't just a river in Egypt." Trish remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Austin asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Austin if that was me and not Ally would you really do all of this? Would you really put all that effort into carrying me or would you just go and call Ally because she would know what to do?" Trish questioned.

Austin stood there at a loss for words.

"It's okay Austin, I wouldn't expect you to." She reassured him, "but I think the real question is, are you and Ally really and only _just friends_. Think about it Austin, call me if you need me." She said before patting him on the back and walking away in search of Dez.

Austin just shook his head and got in the car. In the short ten minute journey and thought about what Trish had told him and the more he thought about the more he realized Trish was wrong. He would do all of this for her too, it wasn't just Ally. Heck he might even do it for Brooke. Ok maybe not Brooke but he would definitely do it for Trish, she was one of his best friends and managers.

He pulled into Ally's driveway and got out circling around the car. He debated on whether or not he should wake Ally up seeing as it would make it easier for him. Deciding against it instead he walked to the front door and unlocked it with the key he knew they kept under the mat. After opening the door he returned to Ally, unbuckling her he lifted her out of the car as gently as he could. Making sure he locked the car he carried Ally into the house and into her room. Looking around he saw nothing had changed except for the empty cage where Owen used to be.

He gently tucked Ally in surprised at how much of a heavy sleeper she was.

"Sweet Dreams." He whispered kissing forehead before leaving the room.

(Page Break)

Hours later Ally finally woke up, taking in her surroundings she realized she was at home. But how? She had been in Sonic Boom sitting on Austin's lap, snuggling into his chest, just the memory causing her cheeks to burn. Getting out of bed she tried to figure out how she got home. Her Dad had probably brought her home, which was the only explanation she could think of.

"Dad?" she called walking out of her room.

She heard a throaty chuckle before someone replied, "Last time I checked I'm not your Dad."

Even more curious and slightly paranoid she descended the steps wondering who it could be. Walking into the living room she saw no one there so she proceeded into the kitchen. Peering in she saw Austin leaning against the counter with an amused expression.

"Nice bed head." He smirked. Ally quickly tried smoothing down her hair while blushing furiously.

"Austin! What are you even doing here?" She asked annoyed with him. Austin held his hands up in defense.

"Wow Ally no need to be so aggressive. I was just making sure you were okay, this is the thanks I get for bringing you home?" Austin questioned.

"Sorry Austin I did mean to snap at you."

"It's okay Ally I understand your pet just died. But as your best friend it's my job to make you smile so I bought you something. However the only way I'm going to give it to you under one condition."

"Which is…?" Ally questioned wondering what Austin could have possibly got her.

"You have to let me name it." He requested, Ally who was even more confused agreed so she could see what he got her.

"Alright, come with me." Taking her by the hand and leading her outside to the car.

"Ta-Da!" he exclaimed. There in the passenger seat was a beautiful parakeet singing. It looked nothing like Owen this parakeet was yellow with black and red spots marking it. Ally was speechless as she turned to look at Austin.

"I got him at the pet store in the mall. He was the last one there and I had to bargain with a lady but in the end it was worth it." Austin informed her proud of his accomplishment until he noticed Ally hadn't said a single word. "I mean if you want him cool but if you don't that's still cool I'll just keep him or give him to Dez." He panicked, "Or maybe it was too soon to get you a new bird, Owen just died. That was insensitive of me I'm sorry I'll just-." Austin's rambling was cut off by Ally pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank You." She whispered into his chest.

"Um… you're welcome I guess." He said returning the hug.

"So what did you name him?" Ally asked.

"Well I figured I might as well keep the letter thing running so I named him Ozzy. I mean if that's alright with you, if not we can change it." He offered.

"Ozzy. I like it c'mon let's get him inside." Ally smiled at him. "Oh, and Austin."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Try not to lose this bird too." She teased.

"We'll see what happens." He replied, "However I don't think this one talks. Come to think of it Owen didn't talk either."

Ally gasped, "Yes he did! I don't know how many times we have to go through this, Owen talked."

"Okay, but either way he was right about one thing. You are pretty cool, not as cool as me, but you're still pretty cool." He said smiling down at her.

"Thanks Austin." She beamed. "I'll take whatever compliment I can get."

A/N

Did you guys like it? I put a little Trez moment in there because let's face it the writers are probably going to make it happen. Who saw Princesses & Prizes? I swear I could kill Austin & Ally for agreeing to see other people. Like what the hell! When are they going to admit they want to be together.

Anyways please Read & Review.

Love You guys :)


	4. When You're Playing with Your Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch. If I did own Austin & Ally we wouldn't have to wait for months in between episodes.

All rights to Disney.

_**When you're playing with your hair**_

_**Like you just don't care**_

_**It's a tell, you're bluffing**_

****Flashback** **

Standing backstage watching Ally prepare to open his concert he felt a sense of pride, she was going to make it just like him. When they were ready they gave him the signal to introduce her.

"It means so much to me to be able to introduce this amazing songwriter and performer, someone who's really special to me. Give it up for Ally Dawson!" he announced her and ran off returning backstage to watch her performance.

Watching her he noticed how much the crowd loved her and how much of a natural she was. He remembered when he first met her she was just a shy songwriter with stage fright. And now, now she was up there singing her heart out, kicking off his tour. _His tour_. He couldn't write a song to save his life but yet here he was, about to go on a nationwide tour with his three best friends. None of this would have been possible without Ally. It wouldn't' have been possible without Team Austin, Team Austin & Ally.

"_To be standing tall no shadows at all_

_That's all I really wanna do"_

Because of them he was living his dream. He couldn't have done it without them. Looking at Ally he knew she was worth slow dancing with some grandma if it meant she would get a shot at a record deal, heck, he would slow dance with a thousand grandmas if necessary. She had pulled countless all-nighters to help him write a song, even when all she knew about him was his name was Austin and he liked pancakes and cheerleaders, she still pulled an all-nighter to write a song for his appearance on the Helen Show. She was definitely worth singing at any bar-mitzvah.

"Austin, c'mon you've got to get ready. You're up next." Trish said snapping him out of his thoughts. Realizing that Ally was done he prepared to go on next.

On the way there he passed Ally.

"Good Luck Austin!" she exclaimed giving him a hug before returning backstage to where Trish was waiting.

"Ally that was a great performance! You totally rocked it. I just know you're going to get a record deal, I mean how can you not get one?" Trish exclaimed.

"Thanks Trish." Ally said hugging Trish.

"Let me get right to the point, Ally I want to make a record with you." Ronnie said walking up to them without any preamble.

"Really?" Ally asked shocked.

"Yes, I want you in the studio _tomorrow._"

"Tomorrow?" Ally asked making sure she had heard correctly, "But I'm supposed to go on tour with Austin tomorrow."

"Well what you need to ask yourself is what's more important, your career or his?" He stated before leaving.

Ally just stood there shocked, a moment ago she was going on tour with Austin and had the opportunity to get record deal but now she was being offered a record deal and had to decide between her career and her best friends, again. How was she supposed to choose? Last time it had been easier to pass up the opportunity to go to M.U.N.Y. because she had had stage fright. But now, now it was a completely different story. She didn't know what to do. Why was she always forced to make these types of decisions? Why not Austin? The hardest decision Austin ever had to make was whether take the chance of whether or not he should get an operation and risk losing his voice. Okay maybe Austin was forced to make tough decisions too. But still why her?

"Ugh! Why does the universe hate me?" she grumbled. "Why?"

"Ally there's no need to be dramatic." Trish scolded.

"Yes there is! What am I supposed to do? What do you think I should do?" she asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"Alright, as your best friend I want you to give up that record deal and come with us on tour but that would be selfish. However," Trish continued, "as your manager I strongly suggest you take that record deal and run. This is a once in a life time opportunity if you pass this up you don't what could happen."

"But I don't wanna miss going on Austin's tour. I'm his songwriter. Being apart will affect how we feel about each other... s-songs." She finished lamely.

"Wait. Is this about being his songwriter or being his something else?" she questioned.

"Whaaaaaat?" she said trying to play it cool. "Uh, okay fine, I-I like Austin and I'm pretty sure he likes me. I'm afraid if I don't go on this tour with him everything is gonna be different when he gets back. Feelings can change in three months." She confessed.

"You know whose feelings will change, Ronnie Ramones if you get on that bus." Trish said being completely serious with Ally.

Ally sighed, "I know, I have to take that record deal. How am I supposed to tell him I won't be there with in the biggest moment of his career?" she asked Trish.

"I don't know he's not the love of _my _life." Trish said shrugging.

"Look, just tell him after the concert I think that's the best time to tell him." Trish suggested after getting a dirty look from Ally.

"You're right, but please don't say anything to Austin or Dez I want to tell them myself." She said looking pleadingly at Trish.

"Alright, I won't say anything to Austin or Dez," she promised, "but for now let's forget all this depressing stuff and go enjoy the rest of the concert."

"You're right c'mon, I think his next song is about to start. Let's hurry so we don't miss it!" She said dragging Trish with her.

"I know you love Austin but slow down Ally, gosh." Trish said earning her another dirty look from Ally and a small blush.

'Hey, Dez!" Ally greeted the wacky red-head.

"Hey Ally, guess what?"

"I know Dez you got a 94, three more points than me. Are you happy?" she said annoyed that somehow he managed to get a better grade than her.

"Yeah but that's not it. Austin's about to sing his new song." Dez exclaimed excitedly.

"Better Than This?" Trish asked finally paying attention to Dez.

"Yup!" he nodded.

"Awesome, I can't wait to see what choreography he came up with." Ally said bouncing up and down.

"You haven't seen it yet?" Trish asked puzzled.

"No he said I had to wait until today but I don't know why?" Ally shrugged.

"Shh… Austin's starting!" Dez said effectively ending their conversation.

"Ladies and Gentleman kicking off his first national tour, Starr Records recording artist, Miami's own Austin Mooon!"

The crowd started screaming louder drowning out Jimmy's voice.

_(Vocalizing)_

_If I could stop the world tonight, I would_

_Freeze this moment in time_

_Oh if I only could_

As he sang and danced Ally could see that Austin was in his element out on that stage. Always enjoying being the center of attention, performing and entertaining the crowd was Austin's specialty.

_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_

_I think that we should try_

Ally could say that this was one of Austin's best performances; he was on that stage making umbrellas more interesting than she had ever thought they could be. When it started raining Ally was surprised at how much Austin had put into his performance with all the flashing lights, and billowing smoke, with the rain an added bonus she was completely captivated.

_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_

_I think that we should try_

_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_

_Oh, better_

Ally cheered and whooped and hollered along with the rest of the crowd, beaming with pride at his success and popularity, even though he had sometimes strayed away from what was right he always came back and made up for it by putting even more effort into their friendship and partnership.

(Page Break)

_It's just an illusion_

"Thank You Miami!"

Austin ran up to her sweating and panting but still pumped from performing.

"You were great Austin, definitely one of your better shows." She complimented him.

"Thanks Ally, and just you wait that's nothing compared to what you're gonna see on tour."

"Yeah…tour. Listen Austin I need to talk to you." She said uncertainly.

"Yeah sure, but can it wait I need to shower first I'm kinda sweaty." He said not noticing the urgency in Ally's voice.

"Yeah, sure go ahead I'll just wait here, I already changed anyways." She replied placing a fake smile on her face, she had changed out of her dress into a pair of white skinny jeans and a black T-shirt complete with a sweater and flats.

"Great! When I get back we'll go get a late dinner and then you can tell me what need to tell me. Does that sound good?"

"Yep good, great, greaty great great." She agreed.

"Alright I'll be right back." He told her walking away.

"Now I just have to tell Dez." She sighed to herself watching his retreating figure.

"Tell me what?" Dez said completely starling her.

"Oh, hey Dez what are you doing here?" She asked ignoring his previous question.

"Oh, Trish sent me over here because she said I was getting in her way. Now what did you want to tell me." He said brushing off her attempt to change the subject.

"Well I wanted to tell you that… igotarecorddealsoicantgoontourwithyouandaustin." Ally spoke rapidly hoping Dez didn't catch what she had said.

Dez however caught every single last word she had said and did not like it one bit.

"So let me get this straight you got a record deal, correct?" Ally nodded glumly. "But because you got a record deal you can't go on tour." Ally nodded again.

Dez sighed heavily wondering why every time something seemed to go right something else got in the way. Why couldn't Ally be offered a record deal when they got back from tour? Why now?

"And there's no way you can come on tour with us?" he asked hopefully, Ally just shook her head "There's no way, he wants me in the studio tomorrow." She said dejectedly.

"I'm proud of you Ally, I'm kinda bummed that you can't come on tour but that doesn't change the fact that I'm proud of you." Dez said pulling Ally into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you my pickle eating pal."

Ally chuckled softly a few tears escaping her, "I'm going to miss you too Dez. You're my B.F.F., my best-freckled friend."

"And don't you forget it missy." He said pulling away. "Anyways, I'm going to go now 'cause I don't want you to see me cry-it's too late, it's too late." He cried running away.

Ally wiped her tears away, looking up she saw Austin walking towards her a puzzled look on his face. She took him in, his hair was slightly wet because of the shower he had just taken, and he had changed into a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt. This time he was wearing a red leather jacket over it. He was wearing his signature whistle necklace, with his wallet chain dangling off the side of his pants. Looking at him she realized that she was going to miss him, a lot.

"Why was Dez crying? He asked, "He bumped into me and I saw that he was crying. Do you know why?"

"Nope, I have no idea." She said lying through her teeth.

"Eh, I'll ask him later. You ready to go?" he asked looking at her.

"Yep, let's go." She said turning around and walking towards the exit.

"Aren't you going to say bye to Trish?" He asked walking next to her.

"Um no, I already said good-bye to her while you were still performing, I knew that she was going to be really busy tonight." She had indeed already said a very tearful and heartfelt goodbye to her. With Trish reminding her that she was doing the right thing by not going on tour with Austin

"_We'll be back before you even know it; it'll be like we never left. You'll see Ally, in the end it'll all be worth it."_

"_I hope so Trish, I'm really going to miss you. But hey at least I won't be stuck on a bus with Dez and Austin." She joked._

"_I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind if it was just you and Austin." Trish replied effectively shutting her up. _

_Ally hugged Trish one last time. "See you in two months Trish."_

"_See you in two months." Trish repeated. _

"Yeah, I already said good-bye." She whispered to herself. She shook her head trying to clear her mind of depressing thoughts. "So, where are we going MacDonald's or Burger King?" she asked.

"Neither." Austin replied.

"IHOP?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Where are we going then?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." was all Austin said as they reached his car.

He unlocked the car, opening the door for Ally, before walking around to the driver's side.

Pulling out of the parking lot Ally was still trying to figure out where they were going. "Are you gonna give me a hint?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope, just sit back and relax. I promise you you're going to love it." Austin said not willing to say anything else. Ally just huffed and looked out the window choosing to ignore Austin.

After about a half-hour Austin pulled into a parking lot. Walking around he opened Ally's door before opening the trunk and taking out a picnic basket. Ally took in her surroundings realizing Austin had taken her to a secluded beach.

"You drove thirty minutes to the beach when we live approximately ten minutes away from the beach. What was the point in that?" She wondered.

"No, I drove thirty minutes to a beach that isn't the same as our beach. Just trust me Ally." Taking her by the hand he began to lead her down the beach. They walked hand in hand for ten minutes until they reached a small rocky ledge that separated them from another part of the beach. Tossing the picnic basket on the other side he turned to Ally.

"I'm going to jump on the other side of the ledge and then you're going to jump. It's not that far of a jump, okay." He said letting go of her hand.

Ally surveyed the gap, it was pretty big. Looking down all she could see was the rushing water, and sharp rocks, it was a deep fall if they were to miss-not to mention they could possibly die.

"Are you crazy Austin?" she shrieked, "We could die, I'm not doing it Austin." She said before turning around and walking away.

Austin knew she was going react like this, Ally was afraid of anything that involved taking risks. Always over thinking things, but not this time. Chasing after her he grabbed her and spun her around to face him.

"Austin let go of me, I'm not going to do it." She said stubbornly.

Austin shook his head, "I'm not going to let go Ally, not now not ever, you're doing this with me." Ally just shook her head. "C'mon Ally take my hand, we'll jump together." He said leading her back to the ledge, "Don't you trust me?" he questioned.

"Yes, I trust you." She said softly.

"Good, on the count of three we'll jump. Just remember, don't look down. Ready? Together."

"One…" Austin counted,

"Two…" Ally said uncertainly,

"Three!" they shouted jumping together.

Ally felt the soft sand under her feet before her legs gave out. Austin had landed on his feet being taller and more athletic than Ally. He reached out his hand helping Ally up. He brushed the sand off her and picked up the basket, taking her hand once more he resumed walking.

"C'mon it's just a little further." After walking a little longer they reached a light house, it seemed to be completely abandoned. He walked over to the door and propped it open. Pulling matches from his pocket he lit up a lamp that was in the corner, handing it to Ally he crouched down a little bit and motioned for Ally to climb on his back.

"Hop on, it's a lot of stairs and I know you're not very athletic, I can't risk having my song-writer fall down the stairs."

"Ha-ha very funny Austin. But since you offered I can't refuse can I?" She said hopping on.

"Hold the light and don't drop it so I can see where we're going." He began climbing the stairs, effortlessly even though he was carrying Ally.

"When did you find this place anyways?" she asked curious.

"I found this place because my parents used to send me here during the summer to visit my grandmother. She would let me explore on my own so one day I was exploring and I stumbled upon this light house. I fell in love with it; it was so peaceful and secluded, it was just me and my thoughts."

"Wow Austin thinking that's a shock." Ally teased.

"Ha-ha, I can drop you, you know. But anyways I used to come here and dream about how someday I would make it and people everywhere would know my name. And here I am having made after being told I had a billion in one chance of making it, it's surreal." Austin said, "I never thought I would make, I just figured one day I'd grow up and get a job teaching music and that would be the extent of my career as a musician."

"But you made, and that's what matters." Ally pointed out.

"Yeah I did." He said agreeing with her.

Reaching the top he set Ally down. Ally hopped off simply admiring the view, from up there she could see the reflections of some of the lit up skyscrapers along the waterline. It was breath taking; she couldn't begin to imagine what it looked like at sun rise. Hopefully one day she would be able to see what it looked like. Turning around she was taken aback with what Austin had set up.

While Ally was admiring the view he had begun to set up what he had in the basket. He had spread out a picnic blanket, on it he had laid out different foods and snacks. Around the blanket he had lit up several candles giving the abandoned lighthouse a homey feel.

"Wow, Austin. When did you have time to do all of this?" Ally asked completely awed.

"I wanted to find a way to thank you for everything you've done for me. When we first met we kinda got off on the wrong foot with me stealing your song and becoming an overnight sensation. But the truth is I'm glad stole your song, even though we didn't click right away I'm glad you didn't give up on me. I know that sometimes I take you for granted but the truth is without you I wouldn't be where I am today."

"Austin, you didn't have to do any of this." She said feeling shy all of a sudden.

"I know, but I wanted to. Besides with us going on tour we probably won't have a lot of time to relax so we might as well enjoy it while we can."

"Yeah…tour." Ally said remembering she still hadn't told him she wasn't going on tour.

"So let's dig in. How about I make you one of my triple-decker meat lover's sandwiches?" he suggested.

"Add a pickle on the side and you've got yourself a deal." She bargained.

"Alright, meanwhile pour us some soda would ya?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." Pouring them a cup each she watched Austin prepare the food.

"Your sandwich my lady." He said in a posh voice.

"Why thank you kind sir." She replied in a horrible British accent.

"Yeah don't ever do that again." He advised.

"Whatever, just shut up and eat." She grumbled.

Austin laughed silently to himself but did as he was told. They sat in silence watching the boats on the marina and occasionally seeing a dolphin break through the surface. After they finished eating they cleaned up and put everything back in the basket. Lying back on the blanket they watched the shadows the candles cast up on the wall.

"Oh yeah Ally, what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Oh um, I got offered a record deal with Ramone Records." She said fiddling with her hands.

"Ally that's awesome, it's what you've always wanted!" he said hugging her, "When do you start recording your new album?"

"Tomorrow…" she said unable to look him in the eye.

"Wait that means…"

"I can't go on tour with you." She finished for him.

"Oh." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Austin I wish I could go with you but I can't pass up this opportunity." She said trying to explain it to him.

"No it's okay Ally I get it. I already asked you to give up your dream once I'm not going to do it again."

'No matter how much I want to.' He added to himself.

"Do Trish and Dez know?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Trish was there when Ronnie offered me the record deal. And I told Dez while you were taking a shower." She said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I didn't you to be sad at the first concert of you tour, I wanted to give your best performance." She said playing with her hair and doing her best to avoid eye contact, afraid that he was mad at her for not telling him right away.

"Ally, look at me I'm not mad at you, I understand where you're coming from." He said reassuringly.

They fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the waves crashing up on the light house.

"I'm gonna miss you." He whispered hugging her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She whispered back close to tears.

Austin heard this and tried to cheer her up. "It's only three months don't worry. I'll be back in Sonic Boom playing drums with corndogs before you know it. It'll go by really fast, I promise."

"Promise you won't forget me." Ally whispered.

"Trust me I could never forget you. I mean how could I forget my short and adorkable best friend/partner/songwriter. How could I forget you love pickles, cloud watching, and not to mention you had a goose named Pickles. Don't worry Ally; as long as you don't forget me I'll never forget you." He said kissing her forehead.

"I could never forget you either Austin." She replied before drifting off to sleep.

Austin fell asleep shortly after, cuddled close to Ally, his jacket over her shoulders.

****End Flashback****

Now Austin made sure that when he planned his tours she was able to come with him, otherwise he wasn't going on tour. After almost not surviving without Ally for 3 months there was no way he was going to go through that again. He had spent those three months incredibly cranky, to the point where not even Dez would talk to him. Now he made sure Trish planned their tours around each other so neither of them conflicted with the other. If Ally went on tour Austin was right there next to her, same thing with Austin. They even opened up each other's concerts; he would play one of his older songs or occasionally sing a duet. After that mishap, he made sure to never go on tour without Ally, never again.

**A/N**

Sorry it's so long; even though it is an Auslly song-fic I can't really cut Trish and Dez out of the story. They play a huge role in the Austin and Ally story.

Anyways as always Read & Review.

Love You Guys :)


	5. Don't Take This the Wrong Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch.

All rights to Disney.

_**Now please don't take this the wrong way**_

Sitting there Austin could name various times when one of them had taken something the wrong way, when he had looked for a songwriter to replace Ally, when he thought Ally didn't want to be his partner, when he thought Ally wanted to be Elliot's girlfriend, there were just so many But one particular one stood out to him. It was impossible to forget, at the end of the day he had resembled a sweaty pumpkin.

Ever since then he had vowed to never touch Ally's book unless absolutely necessary. He learned it was better to just steer clear of Ally Dawson's infamous diary/journal/songbook. Otherwise, terrible things could happen.

****Flashback****

"So, tell us about your music." The interviewer asked him.

"It's really, really fun, you know," he said trying to ignore the fact his tongue was on fire, "... pepper's are really hot!"

The interviewer looked at him weirdly before continuing. "Okay, Austin, I have one last question for you. Why'd you read Ally's book?"

"Huh?" he asked wondering how he could possibly know, not even Ally knew that he had touched her precious book.

"Y'know, my private book that I told you a million times not to touch. Why'd you read it?" Ally said folding her arms across her chest.

_Okay, maybe she did know._

"I-wait-is this the-," he stammered confused as to what was happening.

"Fake interview to make you look stupid as punishment for reading my book? Yeah, that's exactly what it is!" she exclaimed before turning and high-fiving Trish. "Woo!"

"The camera crew was my idea. I'm really good at revenge. If there was a revenge store, I'd never get fired!" Trish exclaimed looking extremely proud of herself.

"So that isn't the crew from South Beach Sound?" he questioned watching them leave Sonic Boom.

"No, and I don't have a crush on you." She stated seriously.

"Oh, that's a relief." He exhaled, "I thought I'd have to stay orange forever. Hey Dez, towel." He said turning towards Dez.

"I'm not really sweaty, but okay." Austin just shook his head at Dez's antics before turning to face Ally once more.

"Listen. I know I shouldn't have read your book. It was wrong, and I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I accept your apology. Um, but you know, uh, there's still one thing that bothers me." He looked at her questioningly.

"Why did you freak out so much when you thought I had a crush on you? Am I that horrible?" she asked him looking unsure of herself.

It still shocked Austin that Ally didn't know how awesome she was. If anything she was the best person he'd ever met. He tried to think of a way to tell Ally that, coming up with nothing he explained it to her the only way he could.

"No, Ally, you got it all wrong. You're awesome! I did that stuff because you're my friend, and I don't want to jeopardize that." He said sincerely.

"I feel the same way." She said a smile finding a way onto her face. Before he could hug her she pushed him away.

"Let's hug when you're less orange and sweaty!" Austin pouted and nodded knowing he would take her up on that promise later.

****End Flashback****

Looking back at it he found it funny how out of all that madness a great song had blossomed. And now here he was, sitting in his own apartment listening to that same song. Here he was having accomplished so much in such little time and yet there was a long way to go. But he was here and he still had his friends, and that was all that truly mattered. At least for now.

**A/N**

I debated whether or not to write a chapter for this section but in the end I did. Hope you liked it, I know it's really short.

Please Read & Review!

Love You :)


	6. I Love the Things You Do

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch.

All rights to Disney.

_**I love the things you do**_

_**It's how you do the things you love**_

****Flashback****

Austin hated cloud watching. Hated it. But yet here he was, with Ally at her stupid cloud watching club meeting. Just there, sitting, bored out of his mind listening to their discussion about the proper technique to identify a cloud. In his opinion all clouds looked the same, it made no difference they were just big, white puffy things. They were _all_ the same.

But he would never dare say that to Ally, at least not again. Last time she had spent hours telling him the different types of clouds informing him that there where stratus clouds, altostratus clouds, cirrus clouds, and cumulus clouds.

"_Honestly Austin I don't understand how you can be so clueless sometimes." She had him told shaking her head._

"_There are also different subtypes of clouds; there's stratocumulus, altocumulus, cumulonimbus…" Austin just tuned her out knowing that once she got started there was no stopping her._

"_Oh, they're also found at different altitudes. Did you know that-?" Austin interrupted her before she could launch into the different altitudes at which clouds where found. _

"_Okay I get it Ally. Clouds are more than just a big, white, puffy thing." he conceded. "Happy?" _

"_Very! Now I have a cloud watching partner!" she said excitedly. _

"_Whoa! Slow down Ally, I never said I would go cloud watching with you let alone become your cloud watching partner." He exclaimed wondering where she got that crazy idea from. _

_"Please Austin. Pretty please." Ally begged giving Austin those doe-eyes. One look and he was a goner._

_"Fine." He sighed, "But on one condition. You have to buy me pancakes after we cloud watch. Otherwise I'm not going." He negotiated needing something to make it more bearable._

_Ally nodded knowing that pancakes were a must for Austin._

_"Deal?" He asked stretching out his hand; Ally grasped it and shook it. "Deal."  
><em>  
>Which brought him back to now, wasting his precious time for the sake of pancakes.<p>

With nothing better to do he decided he might as well look like he cared. Lying flat on his back he stared at the clouds wondering why people were so fascinated with them. In his opinion they looked like marshmallows. Soft, chewy marshmallows. Come to think of it, that cloud kind of resembled a pancake; a warm, steamy, pancake with lots of syrup and butter. Great, now he was getting hungry. He continued to stare at the cloud wondering how a cloud pancake could look so good.

"Austin. Austin. Austin." He could faintly hear someone calling his name but looking at the cloud pancake he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Austin c'mon lets go get some pancakes." Now that quickly got his attention. Sitting up his head collided with someone else's. Rubbing his head he looked and saw that Ally was sitting on the ground massaging her forehead.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Ally. I wasn't paying attention; I was too busy looking at the clouds that I spaced out, so then when you said pancakes it made me sit up quickly. But I didn't realize you were leaning over me. I'm so sorry." He rushed out apologizing profusely.

Ally just laughed at Austin. "It's okay Austin it was just an accident, plus I probably should have known better than to mention pancakes." Ally suddenly realized something, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you say you were cloud watching or did I just bump my head to hard?"

"Um, yeah. I guess I was cloud watching now that I think of it." He said scratching his head.

"I knew it." Ally squealed tackling Austin into a hug. "It was kind of a long shot but I knew you'd love cloud watching eventually."

Austin was shocked by the hug/tackle he received from the short girl. He hugged her back awkwardly, not really able to do anything else.

Ally suddenly became aware that she was straddling Austin's lap in the middle of a park surrounded by parents and children. But looking into his eyes she couldn't really bring herself to care. From this point I view she could see the little specks of gold that flickered in his whiskey colored eyes.

Austin cleared his throat, gaining Ally's attention again.

"I guess we should get going." He said trying to prevent the situation from getting awkward.

"Yeah." Ally replied quickly getting off of him. Offering him a hand up, Austin grasped her tiny hand in his large one, once he was up he let go of her hand but couldn't help but miss the warmth and comfort he had felt.

"Let's get you some pancakes." She said before heading towards the local diner.

Even though Ally had made a deal with Austin to by him pancakes he never let her pay, insisting that he had more money than he needed, and that since she was his songwriter half of it was hers anyways. Not wanting to argue she always let Austin pay knowing that he would just pout until she gave in. And she always did.

Hurrying to catch up with her Austin, marveled at how even after everything Ally managed to find time to do the things she loved. 

****End Flashback****

Since then it had become a ritual. Ally no longer had to force him to go cloud watching with him he would go just for the sake of making Ally happy. Plus it actually helped him relax when he was stressed.

There was something about the idea that even though all clouds looked the same you would never again see that cloud in your lifetime that made him appreciate what he had and not take things for granted. The pancakes at the end where just an add bonus, and well, spending time with Ally was what made it all worth it.

_**But it's not a love song**_

_**Not a love song  
><strong>_

**A/N**

I know the chapter is kind of short but I hope the fact that I uploaded two chapters' makes up for it.

Who's excited for Cupids & Cuties this Sunday? I know I am we've been waiting for almost a month but it's always worth it.

Anyways Read & Review!

Love You :)


	7. I Love the Way You Get Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch. If I did let's just say there would be a Season 4 and I wouldn't make everyone wait not so patiently.

All rights to Disney.

_**I love the way you get me**_

_**But correct me if I'm wrong**_

****Flash Back****

Austin had never been one for slow depressing music that was usually Ally's thing but today it just seemed to fit his mood. How was he supposed to help Dez on his movie if he was scared of umbrellas? It was just impossible! The set seemed to be full of them, there was just no escaping them. He continued strumming the guitar, playing a mournful tune; he felt a presence behind him and looked up to see Ally looking at him as if trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Hey, why did you run off like that? It's almost seemed like you were afraid to go under the beach umbrella."

_Was he really that transparent?_

"That's ridiculous. I mean, who's afraid of umbrellas?" he scoffed trying to downplay his fear.

"I know. That would be weird, right?" Ally said laughing at the thought of someone being afraid of umbrellas.

"It's not weird." He said defensively.

Putting together the pieces she turned to Austin, "No way. You're afraid of umbrellas."

"I know you are, but what am I?" Austin said trying to change the subject.

"You're afraid of umbrellas." Ally replied not about to change the subject so quickly.

"Okay, fine," he admitted, "I'm afraid of umbrellas. Go ahead, laugh. I know you think it's silly." He said slumping into a chair.

Ally took the seat across from him and saw how terrible he felt. "Whaaaaat? I don't think it's silly. I'm afraid of umbrellas too." She told him, "Every time I see an umbrella I'm like... Aaah, umbrellas are so scary." Austin just shook his head at Ally's attempt to make him feel better.

"Nice try. You don't know how tough it is. Umbrellas are everywhere. Patio umbrellas, rain umbrellas, tiny umbrellas they put in fruit drinks..." He said listing off all the different kinds of umbrellas.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Ally said showing him a drink with a little umbrella in it. Austin let a girly scream backing away from Ally.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. Why are you afraid of them anyway?" she asked wondering how it was even possible to develop a fear of umbrellas.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked her.

"Who would I tell? I go to one party a year." She said annoyed at her lack of a social life.

"Fine. It happened in fourth grade..." He proceeded to tell her the story of how he became afraid of umbrellas.

"Well, now I know why you're afraid of umbrellas." Ally said unsure of how to react.

"I've never been more embarrassed in all my life. That's why I've never told anyone that story before. Not even Dez knows I'm afraid of umbrellas." He sighed.

"Well, your secret's safe with me." Ally said giving him a reassuring smile. "Anyways, I have to watch the store for a while but when I'm done we'll go get some lunch and find a way to solve your problem." Ally told him feeling bad for leaving Austin alone.

"Okay I'll meet you at the mall in an hour." Austin said before leaving.

He wandered aimlessly around the mall wondering when how he was going to film this movie. He had to; he couldn't let his best friend down. Dez was always making videos for him to put up on the Austin Moon website. But his fear of umbrellas was just too great. There was no way he could get over his fear in time to film the movie. Glancing down at his watch he saw it was time to meet up with Ally. With heavy feet and an even heavier heart he made his way to the food court.

Ally waited for Austin to come to the food court hoping that her plan would work. At last she saw Austin coming. Right away she could see how distraught he was.

"What am I gonna do, Ally? Dez is counting one me." He said anxiously.

"I've got a plan. You're afraid of umbrellas because you connect them to a bad memory," Austin nodded agreeing, "To overcome that fear, you have to connect them to a good memory." Austin wondered where she was going with this. "From now on, whenever you think of umbrellas, you're gonna think of your three favorite things."

"Pancakes, cheerleaders, and LeBron James?" He said excitedly.

"Exactly." She stated.

Ally gestured toward a table with a patio umbrella leaning over it from one side, with a serving plate of pancakes, two cheerleaders, and what seemed to be LeBron James.

"You got LeBron James?" He all but screamed.

"No, but I got his Limo Driver." Austin shrugged knowing that Ally did the best she could.

"Now, all you have to do is sit under the patio umbrella, and make a good memory."

"I can do that. Yeah." He said nervously.

Ally saw that he wasn't making a move towards the umbrella so she nudged him towards it.

"You're doing great." She told him trying to encourage him.

Ally finally got him to sit down between the chauffer and the cheerleaders.

"There you go. See?" She said trying to make him feel better.

"I think this is gonna work." He said finally relaxing.

But as soon as he said that it started thundering, and it became extremely windy.

"Uh-Oh. Looks like it's gonna rain." Ally said nervously.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew through the mall knocking over the table and the umbrella scaring Austin out of his wits.

Not waiting a second longer he bolted out of the food court leaving Ally standing there.

"Oh Austin what am I going to do with you." She sighed.

Not wanting to get caught in the rain Ally took off towards Sonic Boom. Dez ran past her looking extremely happy but walking she could see that with Austin it was a completely different story, he was just standing by the counter looking completely depressed.

Plopping himself on the piano bench he looked at her pleadingly.

"I don't know what to do, Ally? I should just tell Dez I can't do his movie. I'm never gonna get over my fear." He finished sadly.

Ally knew what she had to do; mustering up all her courage she took a deep breath. "Yes you are. I think I'm ready to tell you how I got my stage fright."

"Really?" He asked shocked. Ally had always refused point blank to tell him how she got her stage fright.

"Yeah, I don't want you to keep going through what I go through. It all happened a couple of years ago..." she said reliving the day her life became a nightmare. "I was auditioning to get into a prestigious music school in New York. They sent a scout down to Florida, and my dad lent the new Sonic Boom to hold auditions." Taking a deep breath she continued, "The scout was really critical of everyone; even really talented people got turned away. I was so afraid of ruining my one chance, I lost it." Ally paused needing a moment to compose herself. "When I sat at that piano bench it was if the piano was my enemy. I've always been musical even when I was in Kindergarten but with all that pressure I just freaked. "

"Anyway, I didn't get in. That's why I have stage fright. You only get so many chances to make it and I don't want to fail again. If I don't perform, I can't fail." Walking away she began to busy herself by stacking music unable to get over the fact that she had blown her chance at making it.

"Wow, Ally. I'm just afraid to be embarrassed again. Your fear is way worse than mine." He said.

"That's kinda why I told you the story." She replied wanting to change the subject.

"Like ten times worse. I mean, my umbrella fear doesn't stop me from chasing my dreams. But your stage fright? Wow. You're a mess." He said shaking his head.

"Okay, I get it." Ally said effectively cutting him off.

"Thanks for making me realize how silly my fear is." He said gratefully. "I'm gonna do Dez's movie. It's only one little umbrella. I can totally do this." He stated confidently. With his head held high he marched out of Sonic Boom and onto the set to finish that movie.

****End Flashback****

And with Ally's help he had done it. Overcoming his fear of umbrellas he had finished Dez's movie which turned out to be a huge success. She was always there we she needed him and that meant more to him than she would ever know.

_**This is not a love song**_

_**Not a love song**_

**A/N **

I am so so sorry that I didn't post for two weeks. The first week I had homework and I also helped trend Austin and Ally Season 4 for Austin and Ally Trend Week. I am proud to say that we trended for eight consecutive days. But the second week I was on Spring Break so I couldn't post because I was on vacation. But I am back and will resume posting.

Love You All :)


	8. I Love That You Buy the Tickets

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch.

All rights to Disney.

_**I love that you buy the tickets **_

_**And you don't make me watch a chick flick**_

Austin's birthday was approaching fast and she had no clue what to get him. What do you get a guy who has almost everything? Anything Austin could ever want he had. And even though he was loaded he didn't really show it. But still he was turning 18; it was a huge deal for him. You only turn 18 once.

She groaned completely frustrated, she wanted to get him something but it seemed like he already had everything. She was his best friend for god-sakes she should know what to get him. Unable to think of anything she called Trish.

"Hello."

"Hey Trish it's me Ally."

"I know Ally, I have something called caller ID."

"Ha-ha very funny. Listen I need your help."

"Okay what is it?"

"Austin's birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to get him. It seems like he has everything, what could I possibly have to give him."

"I know!" Trish said excitedly.

"Really what?"

"You could give him a kiss as a birthday present."

"Ha-ha very funny Trish. You're just full of jokes today aren't you? C'mon I need to you to be serious."

"I was being serious Ally."

"I can't kiss him!" Ally sputtered.

"Can't or won't."

"Ugh forget it Trish I'll just come up with something. I don't know what but I'll come up with something." She said running a hand through her hair.

"I don't know how long you and Austin can go pretending you're not in love with each other. One of these days it's going to be too late and you'll regret it forever. But whatever it's your life."

"Really Trish I don't know how many times I have to tell you Austin and I are just friends." She told her for the millionth time.

"Funny that's what Austin said." Trish mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing." Trish said quickly, "Listen I have to go my break just ended, but good luck with getting a gift for Austin."

"Thanks Trish. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone.

Great, that didn't help at all. Tossing her phone aside she lay down on her bed. She just couldn't think of anything to get him.

She was seriously considering kissing Austin just for the sake of being able to say that she got him something for his birthday. It wasn't like kissing him was a huge sacrifice, he had very kissable lips. Not to mention he was completely gorgeous, and he smelled really good. A mixture between citrus and mint she always found herself inhaling his fragrance whenever she hugged him. Why was kissing him such a bad idea? Oh right they were friends -best friends and best friends don't kiss. Kissing him was going to be her last resort. Her Plan Z.

Suddenly it hit her; she hurriedly dialed Dez's number. Dez was Austin's best friend he-if anyone would know what Austin wanted for his birthday.

"Hey Ally!" Dez's voice chirped through her phone.

"Hey Dez. Do you by any chance know what Austin wants for his birthday?" She asked him without any preamble.

"Um give me a second." Ally heard some movement and Dez talking to someone before he returned.

"Sorry I had to leave; Austin and I were playing video games in my basement. You can't really discuss birthday presents in front of the birthday boy can you?" Dez laughed lightly.

"No you can't." She agreed.

"So you don't have any ideas as to what to get him."

"Not a clue. I mean what can I get him that he already doesn't have?"

"Um, you could get him an alpaca?" Dez suggested.

"Really Dez, an alpaca."

"No I was just kidding. Let's see- oh I have to perfect gift! The new Zaliens movie comes out on his birthday; you could get him tickets to the premiere." Dez suggested.

"That's a great idea Dez!" Ally exclaimed.

"But… to get tickets to the premiere you have to camp out for a week. Not to mention those tickets are ridiculously expensive. Are you sure you can afford them?" he asked her.

"They can't be that expensive? Can they?" she said uncertainly.

"Oh trust me Ally they can be, the best tickets average out at $450."

"Each?" she asked shocked.

"Each." He repeated.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I have enough for two tickets." Ally did the math in her head. "One for you and one for him. Yeah I have enough."

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that you're going to spend $900 dollars on movie tickets and you're not gonna go?"

"Yeah I mean don't you guys love those movies, it's all you ever talk about. All I ever hear is 'Zalien Brain Suck!' What you don't want to go?" Ally asked confused.

"Of course I _want_ to go. But I'm not going to."

"Dez! You can't let Austin go to the movies by himself on his birthday!"

"Oh he's not going alone."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going with him. It's only fair; it's your birthday present to him so you should go. "

"Dez, you know I think those movies are stupid. I mean they're so boring and predictable."

Dez gasped, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Look Ally you have to suck it up and just go with Austin. May I add you're going to be camping out for like a week so it makes sense that you go because you're going to be putting in all that time, effort, and money."

"You're right," Ally sighed, "when do tickets go on sale?"

"The movie comes out Saturday and tickets go on sale Friday, which means you should probably start camping out on Monday."

"Perfect Austin's birthday is Saturday. Alright, that gives me 2 days to prepare myself for camping out. Do you have a tent I can borrow?"

"Yeah I'll drop it of now." Dez said looking for his keys. "I just need to tell Austin I'm leaving, I'll be there in about 15 minutes. See you then."

"See you." Ally replied before ending the call.

Great, now she had two days to pack everything she could possibly need to camp out. She was very thankful that it was early January so it wouldn't be sweltering outside. It was the right temperature; she just hoped it wouldn't rain. It was her week off from working at the store and they were still on Christmas break thankfully meaning she wouldn't have to miss school. She began searching her room for her sleeping bag; she was going to need even though she was sleeping in a tent. After some searching she finally found it in a hallway closet. One thing down, a thousand more to go.

"Ally I'm here!" Dez announced. They didn't knock when they came into each other's houses anymore, they were family.

"Hey Dez." She greeted giving him a hug.

"Here's the tent, where do you want me to put it?" Dez asked.

"Oh, just put it right there near the door." She told him.

"Do you want something to drink?" she offered remembering her manners.

"Um sure a Coke would be great." Dez replied.

Leading him into the kitchen she gave him a Coke and grabbed one for herself.

"So what do you recommend for a campout?" she asked him.

"Let's see- you need food, water, something to entertain yourself with, a tent -you already have that- and that's pretty much it. Oh I'll stop by to keep you company and so you can leave the line so you can shower."

"But you're not supposed to leave the line." She argued.

"Look Ally, if you want those tickets you have to do what you have to do which includes leaving the line. Otherwise you're going to be pushed around and end up not having anything to give Austin for his birthday."

"You're right." Ally conceded.

"Good so I'll pick you up Monday at 4 a.m. so be ready." Dez told her.

"Wait- why are you taking me?" Ally asked.

"You can't take your car there and leave it for a week in some parking lot so it'll just be easier for me to give you a ride. Plus I'll check out who's waiting in line and if it's too dangerous I'll camp out with you. But regardless of whether or not the line's dangerous I'm staying with you at night. I'm not going to allow you to get hurt for a pair of tickets. Understand?" Dez told her his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, I understand. But why are you doing all of this?" she asked him curiously.

"Because Ally, you're like my little sister. It's my job to protect you from getting hurt. But I'm also doing it for Austin, he would never forgive himself if you got hurt getting him movie tickets, because at the end of the day you mean more to him than a pair of movie tickets."

"Wow Dez." Ally said a little shocked at his seriousness.

"Plus you need me to keep you entertained and informed. I'll tell you where Trish is working each day and how many instruments Austin broke that day." Dez said lightening the mood.

"Yeah I'll probably be bored all day, but maybe not I'll just write songs and read all day. I should probably bring a guitar."

"Yeah- don't bring a guitar some people might get mad at you." Dez warned her.

"Yeah probably. Wait didn't you say you were with Austin?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah, I probably should be getting back I told him I was getting us pizza." Dez said remembering Austin was waiting for him.

"You're just going to show up without pizza?" she asked smiling.

"No I ordered carry out so it should be ready by now." Dez stated.

Ally admired his quick thinking. He had matured a lot and now you could see the intelligence, which had once been masked in his crazy clothes and outgoing personality.

"Okay so I'll pick you up at 4 a.m. on Monday." He confirmed.

"Monday." She agreed.

(Page Break)

_Austin's Birthday_

All day he had been receiving calls and texts from all his friends and loved ones but still no word from Ally. Not a single call or text which was odd considering she always called him promptly at midnight every birthday without fail since the day they had become partners. But then again she had been acting weird all week.

He had called her on Monday asking her if she wanted to hang out but she had told him that she was busy and promptly hung up on him. Then on Tuesday when he called her Dez answered the phone and told him she was busy. Why would Dez know what she was doing and not him? Why was Dez even answering her phone? Trish was just as clueless as him, and Mr. Dawson told him it was Ally's week off so she was probably out somewhere relaxing.

All week long he had been brushed off by Ally and Dez; he was beginning to think that they were secretly dating. It made sense. Dez was always calling Ally adorable and was always extremely interested in her stories-even the ones involving shirts and stains. And Ally had tutored Dez so that he could pass the Biology test and go on tour with them.

Yeah- he had seen them once together studying and even though he had been a little hurt he couldn't blame Dez, all of them knew Ally was the smartest one out of all of them. But was it really possible that Dez and Ally were dating?

He checked his phone again, still nothing. Sighing he decided that he might as well make the most of the rest of his birthday. He quickly showered then changed. Heading out the door he surprised to find Ally making her way up the driveway.

"Ally." he breathed. Rushing over he gave her a hug squeezing her tightly. Then worry took over.

"Where have you been? Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I've been busy; I'm fine, and two." Ally said replied answering his questions. Austin was about to ask another question but Ally interrupted him.

"First thing first Happy Birthday." Ally said giving him a hug. "Secondly here." Ally handed him an envelope, on it Ally had written 'Happy 18th Birthday Rock star.' He glanced up at Ally.

"Are you going to open it or just stare at it all night?" Opening the envelope he pulled out two tickets. Speechless he turned to Ally.

"You managed to get tickets to the premiere of the new Zaliens movie?" He asked completely shocked.

"Yeah it was easy." Ally said making the biggest understatement of the century.

"Ally- how?" He asked her.

"I waited in line for a week and then bought them. Really it was super easy." Ally replied shrugging it off.

"You spent a whole week waiting in line for a pair of movie tickets? Just for me?" He said trying and failing to grasp his head around it.

"Yes, I did. Now c'mon or we're gonna miss the show, it starts in half an hour." Ally said turning and heading towards her car.

Austin hurried to catch up with her getting in the car, the more he thought about it the angrier he became.

"So you just waited in a line for a week by yourself and didn't tell anyone?" He shouted failing to conceal his anger. "You had me worried sick! You disappeared and didn't tell anyone, I was scared something happened to you." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Austin I didn't think you'd be so worried." Ally replied quietly, "But Dez knew where I was and stayed with me most of the time."

Austin realized how harsh he was being with Ally; it wasn't her fault he was being irrational she just wanted to get him something special for his birthday.

"I'm sorry Ally I didn't mean to yell at you." He apologized. "Thanks for the tickets I know they must have been really hard to get and I'm being ungrateful."

"You're welcome. But let's not fight it's your birthday and we're going to watch one of your favorite movies so lighten up!" Ally exclaimed excitedly.

"I know! I can't wait to watch it. There's going to be so much Zalien brains but more importantly you're going with me! What gives?"

"I figured since it's your birthday I could put up with it."

"Aw Ally I feel so flattered." he smiled teasing her.

"Yeah don't." She scoffed a playful smile on her face.

"We're here." Ally said pulling into the movie theater.

"Awesome!" Getting out of the car he pulled his hoodie over his head covering up his hair. He wished he was able to go to the movies like a regular kid and not attract attention but sadly that wasn't the case. Entering the movie theatre he noticed it was bustling with other teenagers coming to watch the movie as well. Not wanting to be separated he grabbed Ally's hand and led her towards the concessions stand to buy them some stands.

"What may I get you?" The attendant politely asked.

"Um let's see I want a large Coca-Cola and a large popcorn." Austin said after much deliberation.

"Very well, what does your girlfriend want?" The attendant said turning to Ally.

"She's not…" Austin began until the attendant raised his eyebrows inquiringly at their clasped hands.

Ally who was completely oblivious to the exchange answered, "Just a small Coca-Cola, I'll just have some of his popcorn." Causing the attendant to raise his eyebrows even higher.

"Okay that'll be $18.75." Austin forked over the cash and handed the two cups to Ally.

"Here go fill them up while I wait for the popcorn." He watched Ally amble off to fill the cups, turning back to the counter where the attendant was smirking at him.

"So she's not your girlfriend?" he asked him.

"No we're just friends." Austin informed him.

"Oh that's cool. So you don't care that some guy is talking to her right now." Austin spun on his heel searching for whoever was chatting Ally up, but all he saw was Ally filling up their drinks by herself.

Turning back around he found the guy was laughing at him, "Right, just friends." He scoffed.

Austin was beginning to dislike him, "Listen…I don't know your name."

"Andy my name is Andy." Andy informed him.

"Listen _Andy_, you don't know me and you don't know her so do me a favor and butt out." Austin fumed.

But Andy was not one to be deterred, "I might not know you but I most definitely know her. I know that she camped out for a week outside the box office just to get you tickets to the movie you're about to watch. I know that she was worried that you weren't going to like your gift. And I know that you're Austin Moon and she's Ally Dawson. You're Austin and Ally. Trust me a week is enough to get to know a person, and I know for a fact that that girl right there has a heart of gold. I also know that you need to get your act together before you end up losing her because any guy would be lucky to have her and just because you're Austin Moon doesn't mean that she isn't Ally Dawson and that she doesn't need someone to love her. So here's a piece of advice, don't mess it up." He placed the popcorn on the counter, "Next!"

Austin grabbed the popcorn and headed towards where Ally was waiting with their drinks.

"Do you know that guy at the concession stand?" He asked her taking the drinks from her.

"Um, oh yeah that's Andy I met him when I was camping out. He was getting tickets for his little brother he's hilarious Dez liked him too. I can't believe I didn't recognize him." Ally waved at Andy and he waved back, "Isn't he nice?"

"Yeah, nice." Austin grumbled.

"Let's go find our seats." Ally said heading towards the theatre.

Austin pulled the tickets out of his pocket and looked where they were sitting. "Ally, these are some of the best seats in the house how did you manage to get them?"

"I waited in line for a week. Of course I was going to get the best tickets; Ally D knows how to get it done." Ally bragged brushing invisible lint off her shoulder.

"Okay first of all don't ever refer to yourself as 'Ally D' ever again; secondly these tickets must have cost a fortune!" He exclaimed.

"Sure they weren't cheap but it's my money so I'll do with it what I want. Are we clear?"

Austin gulped, "Crystal."

"Good, now can you just enjoy the movie without worrying how much money I spent on tickets?" Ally begged.

"Yes." Austin sighed.

"Good." Ally said before heading towards their seats.

Austin just shook his head at Ally's attitude, that girl still managed to surprise him even though they had been partners for a couple of years. He doubted he would ever uncover the mystery that was Ally Dawson.

Picking up some fast food they opted to eat at his house, he didn't want to deal with people asking for his autograph or any paparazzi. He just wanted to celebrate his birthday alongside his best friend.

After they had finished eating Ally had pulled out a little box. He hadn't even seen her bring it inside. Opening it she had pulled out big cupcake, frosted in blue icing were the words, "Happy Birthday." Turning out the lights she lit a single candle, a soft glow filled the room.

Holding the cupcake up to him she began singing softly

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Austin, Happy Birthday to you_

Make a wish." she whispered

Closing his eyes all he wished for was to have Ally, Trish, and Dez by his forever. As long as they were there he was happy.

Blowing out the candle he made his wish.

****End Flash Back****

His eighteenth birthday had definitely had been one of his favorites. Even though it hadn't been fancy or extravagant it still remained one of his favorites. He had enjoyed the simplicity in it there was no need to throw a huge party and invite a bunch of strangers. No, he preferred the simplicity.

The following week when he saw Dez he had tried to find out how much the ticket had cost, he just didn't feel comfortable with Ally spending money on him. Dez however had refused to tell him how much they had cost. No matter how much he bothered him Dez wouldn't budge, eventually giving up he had just put a lot of thought into Ally's birthday present.


	9. We've Come So Far

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch.

All rights to Disney.

**We've come so far,**

**Being just the way we are**

**If it's not broke, don't fix it**

He still remembered the brief week he and Ally had dated; it had been one of the best weeks of his life, no matter how short he still cherished it. Loving the fact he could hug her whenever he wanted, marveling at how perfect their hands intertwined, completely enamored with her eyes.

When people would ask him where he was going he would always respond, "To see my girlfriend, Ally." He would never get tired of calling Ally Dawson his girlfriend. At school he would always get dirty looks from other guys but he didn't care. Ally was finally his and nothing could possibly change that, he was going to show the whole world that she was his and he was hers. They belonged to each other, forever and ever. But sadly it seemed as if nothing lasted forever.

Their first date had been the beginning of the end.

The night had been full with pointless small talk, excessive use of the word 'cool', overall it had been awkward and uncomfortable. But he hadn't seen it as a failure, they could always go on another date, they had plenty of time. As long as they could still write music together they would be fine.

It seemed as if the odds weren't in his favor.

_How cool is this cash register?_

_So cool._

It was as if that was the only thing they could agree on.

Desperate to salvage their relationship he had turned to Dez for help.

_"In the game of love one must yield to the whims of their significant other... dude just compromise."_

Unable to think of anything he had done just that, resulting in the worst song he and Ally had ever written, resulting in the worst pitch ever, ending with both of them covered in Butch goo.

_"Maybe Butch and Bitey should just go back to being friends."_

It was in that moment he knew their relationship was over.

****Flash Back****

They returned from the pitch their spirits high even though there was no way they could have possibly gotten the job. Their laughter dying down he took a seat across from Ally, steeling himself for whatever was coming next.

"I really wanted this to work." Ally said sadly.

"Me too, more than _anything._I just that being together is getting in the way of us being us." Ally's sadness mirrored his own.

_Why did everything always have to fall apart?_

"Things were great the way they were."

How could they have been great? He had spent most of the time denying his feelings for Ally while she was probably dying inside. He had never realized the extent to which he had hurt her until after he had kissed her and Kira had shown up. She had looked so devastated, and then he had to go and make matters worse. Instead of breaking up with Kira he had taken the cowards way out and tried to get Jimmy to break them up, but that back fired on him as well. When he finally broke up with her Ally didn't believe him thanks to Cheetah Beat. He had given up hope on him Ally ever being together. A stolen song brought them together, one song was all it took for him and Ally to finally become a couple. And now one song was all it took for them to stop being a couple.

"Maybe we're not ready to be a couple just yet. Friends?" she offered.

_How was it possible that she had given him hope and yanked it away from him all in one sentence?_

"And partners. Always." He whispered.

If this was what it took he would do it for her sake and his sanity.

They got up, not sure what to do he went to hug her while she went to give him a handshake.

_Did she remember the first time they their hug/handshake? They had just finished writing their first song together._

Trying again he offered her his hand while she went to hug him.

_What about the second time? It was with that they finally became partners._

Chuckling he pulled her in for a hug, their last hug as a couple.

"This is just as friends right?"

_Or not._

"Yeah, just as friends." he assured her.

"Okay, but don't let go just yet." she said nuzzling her head into his neck.

"I wasn't going to." He answered hugging her even tighter.

****End Flash Back****

And he should have never had let her go. Just remembering their break up was making him sad.

Dez had been devastated, and Trish well… Trish didn't show really show her feelings but he knew that she wasn't happy about it either.

Since then he had just put all his time and energy into his music, not wanting to dwell on the break up more than he had to. The closest he ever got to telling her how he felt was when he wrote her that letter, but even then he had chickened out and not really told her. Now he just locked away all feelings towards Ally that weren't friendly.

At times he still wondered what would have happened if they never broke up. They never got back together, the timing was never right. He had just resigned to the fact that he and Ally just weren't meant to be.

And he was fine with it. He was fine, really. He was fine.


	10. When You Don't Say What You're Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch.

All rights to Disney.

**A/N**

_SEASON 4 SEASON 4 AUSTIN AND ALLY SEASON 4 WE GOT RENEWED! CAN YOU HEAR ME SCREAMING!_

_Anyways,_

I'm _so so so_ sorry for not posting last week but it seemed as if everything I wrote wasn't good. I just wasn't feeling what I was writing and I didn't want to short change you guys so I delayed the story a week. Hopefully you'll love it as much as Austin loves Ally.

Love You :)

P.S I'm moving the A/N to the top because I feel like they take away from the effect of the ending of the chapters.

_**I can't guess the meaning,**_

_**When you don't say what you're feeling**_

When it came to Ally, his feelings would always remain confused. From the start, Ally hadn't had any idea what to do with him, but he couldn't blame her, he had acted like a weasel and not a cute cuddly weasel, but a jerky, no-credit-giving weasel. She reluctantly helped him write a song, but afterwards wanted nothing to do with him; he had practically begged her to become his partner even though she didn't want to spend any time with him. Nevertheless, she had accepted.

He couldn't say that it had been smooth sailing from there, they had their ups and downs, and it was a crazy road, one they were still on today.

It had always been complicated being they were best friends. A guy and a girl. And according to Dez, one of them was bound to get feelings for the other, because girls and guys couldn't be just friends. He had first warned him in the aftermath of the chaos that reading Ally's songbook had brought.

_****Flash Back****_

They were at the grocery store buying Dez the ingredients he needed to make a new gingerbread family. After the tragic demise of Carlos and Benjamin Dez had allowed Austin to eat the rest of the family and the house as a sort of celebratory prize that Ally didn't like him.

"Is this everything?" Austin asked looking down at the pile of ingredients he had, between everything he and Dez were carrying they could probably make a thousand gingerbread men.

"Yep. C'mon lets go pay for these." Paying for the ingredients, they headed to Dez's house to begin baking.

Austin watched as Dez mixed the flour, added milk, eggs, butter, and a little oil.

"So…are you relieved Ally doesn't like you." Dez asked him.

"Um, sure-I mean yeah." Austin said uncertainly.

"Really?" Dez wasn't buying it, not for a second.

"Yeah. It's like I told you, we're two different people." Austin pointed out, "She likes pickles, I like pancakes. She likes reading books, I like having fun. I'm cool and collected, and she chews her _hair_ when she gets nervous!" Austin exclaimed.

"I honestly don't see what the problem is. Why would you want your girlfriend to be exactly like you? I mean wouldn't it be more fun if you were complete opposites. You know, like you and Ally." Dez elaborated.

"Yeah, sure, but I don't like Ally." Austin reminded him.

Dez shook his head. He had seen how Austin's shoulders had slumped when Ally told him she had a crush on the cellphone accessory cart guy, Dallas. While performing Dez had seen Austin's eyes scanning the crowd looking for Ally, only to see her talking to Dallas. Austin had quickly turned away on the pretense of thanking his band, but not before Dez had seen the flash of pain cross his eyes.

They sat in silence for a while, Dez stirring the batter while Austin watched.

"Oh yeah, what about you and Trish?" Austin asked.

"That's different." Dez muttered.

"How so?" Austin asked genuinely curious.

"Trish and I don't willing spend time with one another. We don't have anything in common. Unlike you and Ally, music is what brought you together but music can also be the thing that tears you apart."

Dez went on, "But I will say this. It's nearly impossible for a guy and girl to be friends without one falling in love with the other. That being said you and Ally are bound to fall in love, you know why?" Austin shook his head, "because of your love for music. It doesn't just bring you together; it's the basis of your whole relationship. If you and Ally are such opposites, why don't you go find another songwriter? One who likes everything you do?" Austin just shrugged not knowing how to answer the question. "You see what I'm saying Austin, you and Ally barely know each other and yet you're not willing to leave her."

"Where is this all coming from? Am I supposed to leave her? I owe it to her not leave her; she helped me when she didn't have to. She was willing to face her biggest fear just so that I could perform. What kind of friend would I be if just left her? I can't do that. I refuse to just use her and then leave her in the dust. And I won't. As long as she'll have me around I'm there." Austin vowed.

"Just remember what I said, guys and girls can't be just friends. One will eventually fall in love with the other. Falling in love isn't the problem. When the love becomes one sided, _that's_ when the problem arises. And one of you _will _end up hurt." Dez warned him.

"Then I'm willing to take my chances." Austin answered. "However that will never happen with me and Ally. It can't happen. I won't let it happen." Austin stated firmly.

In Dez's opinion, Austin didn't have that option.

_****End Flash Back****_

And for a while, everything was good. They wrote songs, Austin got more gigs and he began his rise to fame. Their closeness brought him to appreciate Ally for who she was.

However, time and time again hurdles were thrown at them. Austin just did the best he could to make sure their relationship remained platonic, but it was as if Dez had jinxed him. He began to notice little things, like how she chewed her lip when she was nervous, how when she got a new idea she would immediately grab her book and it was as if the world around them disappeared, and it was just Austin and Ally. Not Austin, Ally, and Dallas.

Dez quickly caught on to the fact that Austin had indeed developed feelings for the songwriter. No matter how much he denied it, there were always clues.

_****Flash Back****_

"_So what if she can't dance? She doesn't need to be able to dance. She's Ally Dawson and Ally Dawson can't dance." Austin grumbled not aware of Dez's presence. _

"_Are you okay buddy?" Dez asked._

"_No, Ally just asked me to teach her how to dance so that she can impress Dallas." Austin explained._

"_And?" Dez inquired not seeing the problem. _

"_And? I don't like the fact that she doesn't think she's good enough for him. She puts the guy on a freaking pedestal but spends every moment doubting herself and I don't like it." Austin said waving his arms crazily. _

"_Calm down Austin, stop being dramatic." _

"_No you don't get it, Ally's perfect. She doesn't need to change for anyone especially not Dallas." Austin hissed his disdain for Dallas clear._

"_Austin you're Ally's friend right?"_

"_Right." Austin replied immediately._

"_So stop acting like her jealous boyfriend." _

"_I'm not jealous." he denied._

"_No?"_

"_No."_

"_Then teach Ally how to dance." He told him before walking away leaving Austin to do as he wished._

_****End Flash Back****_

After that, Austin was careful when showing his emotions, preferring not be interrogated by Dez about his feelings for Ally.

But eventually his teenage-self decided it was time to move on, date other people. He couldn't spend the rest of his life pinning over Ally. So when he first saw Cassidy he decided he might as well try to get over her.

_****Flash Back****_

"There she is. I'm gonna go ask her out now." He got up ready to make his move.

"Oh wait."

_Was she about to profess her undying love for him?_

He turned around but all Ally did was start attacking his hair.

"What?-What are you doing?" Austin tried to get her to stop, the last thing he needed was Ally running her fingers through his hair. He grasped her hands firmly in his before he did something he would regret. "It's okay."

"Go get her, tiger." Austin just smiled and made his way over to Cassidy.

"'Sup?" Austin internally cringed.

"Hey, Blondie. 'Sup with you?" She wasn't taking him seriously, huge problem.

"Hey, Cassidy, you have a great voice. Do you ever sing about anything besides food?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'm in a band." It seemed like they had something in common.

"No way. We have so much in common. We both love music, um, we're both in high school and we're both holding bottles of ketchup." He scrambled around looking for one. "Cheers."

_So much for having things in common._

"You're cute." He saw his opportunity and seized his chance.

"Thanks. So, Cassidy, I was wondering do you wanna maybe go out sometime."

"Sorry, I can't."

"Great! I'll meet you at- what?" He asked making sure he had heard correctly.

"Sorry." she gave him an apologetic smile.

_There went his chance at getting over Ally._

He sighed wondering what he was going to do now. He sat back down across from Ally and proceeded to bang his head repeatedly on the table.

"I'm sorry, Austin." Austin stopped what he was doing and looked up at Ally.

"Eh, it's cool." It wasn't her fault. He just needed to try harder and to do that he need a plan.

That night when he got home he wondered what he was going to do about him and Ally. He could continue to pursue Cassidy but he didn't want to use her, so in the end he decided it was best to just leave it be and continue ignoring his feelings for Ally.

The next day he walked into Sonic Boom looking for Ally, they needed to write a new song.

"Okay, I was thinking about this." He turned and saw Ally walking towards him. "There are only three possible reasons why Cassidy won't go out with you."

He forgot Ally wasn't one to let things go that easily.

"I'm listening." In truth, he wanted to see what she came up with.

"One, she has a boyfriend Two, she misunderstood your question - Three -"

_She has feelings for her cute best friend? _

"She just might not be into you."

Austin forced a smile, "Yeah, that must be it."

Austin hung around Sonic Boom for a little while longer until Ally started gushing about Dallas. He took that as his cue to leave. He ambled around the mall not really knowing where he was going, somehow he ended up outside the Melody Diner, and the window had a _Now Hiring_ sign.

_He could use a job._

"Hey Blondie. What brings you here?" Cassidy said wiping down the counter.

"I was looking for Mindy. I saw that you guys were hiring and I was wondering if I could get a job. I need something to keep me busy." He explained.

"Oh, Mindy's busy but I could tell her. Here." She handed him an application and a pen. "Fill this out while I go get her."

"Thanks." He proceeded to fill out the application.

"Austin?" He turned around expecting Mindy but instead saw Trish.

"Oh, hey Trish."

"Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" Austin laughed at Trish's attempt not to be rude.

"Applying for a job." He turned back around and continued filling out the application.

"You already have a job." She pointed out.

"So do you."

"Is this about Cassidy?" she asked suspiciously.

"What-no. I just need something to keep me busy."

"Sure." She said not believing him. "Well my shift is over but I guess I'll be seeing you around here then."

"Bye Trish." Shooting him another suspicious look, she left.

Austin waited patiently for Mindy, finally he saw Mindy making her way towards him.

"Hey Mindy, I was wondering if I could get a job here."

"Yeah, sure, you're hired." She told him before walking away.

"Wow Blondie that was fast." He turned and saw Cassidy smiling at him. He should have felt something but he didn't.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you know when I start?"

"Well, Mindy told me to tell you that you could start today if you wanted to." Cassidy informed him.

Austin broke into a grin, "Great, let's get started shall we?"

Cassidy shook her head at his enthusiasm, "You sure are something else Blondie."

Austin spent a whole week working at the diner cleaning tables, serving food, singing to customers, dancing with Trish. He effectively was able to keep his mind off Ally until he got home, then he would start wondering if she was busy, if Dallas had asked her out, or if she even missed him. However, he needed to keep his distance and with a job, he had the perfect excuse.

"My name's Austin, I'll be your waiter. The soup of the day is cream of potater!" Looking at the customers he saw it was Ally and Dez he immediately smiled, he hadn't seen either of them in such a long time.

"Wow. You took this job just to be close to Cassidy. That is so romantic." Ally gushed.

Austin scratched the back of his head wondering how he was going to explain he didn't like Cassidy. Cassidy saw how uneasy Austin was and jumped in.

"Hey Blondie, can you bring these to Table 9." He shot a nervous look at Ally and Dez. "Don't worry I'll take care of your friends for you." Giving her a thankful smile, he went to serve Table 9.

Closing up the diner it was just him and Cassidy.

"Thanks for helping me out earlier today." He said gratefully.

"No problem Blondie. It must suck to be in love with your best friend." Cassidy said carefully gaging his reaction.

"What? That's crazy I'm not in love with Ally!" he quickly denied.

Cassidy gave him a look.

"I'm not in love with her. I-I- don't know how to explain it." He turned away busying himself. His feelings for Ally weren't his favorite topic.

"It's because of Dallas isn't it?" She saw Austin's shoulders stiffen before he turned to face her.

"How do you know about Dallas?" He asked shocked.

"She kept talking about him today and I have heard rumors around the mall that Dallas wants to ask Ally out." Cassidy shrugged.

"Oh." He picked up a tray of dirty dishes and made his way to the kitchen.

"Stupid. Stupid. How could you be so stupid?" He muttered scrubbing the dishes with more force than necessary.

"You're not stupid Blondie, you're just a regular person." Cassidy picked up a rag and began drying of the dishes. "How long have you had feelings for Ally?"

"Can we not talk about this?" He whined.

"Sorry Blondie, but you _need_ to talk about this." Cassidy said leaving him no other option.

"I don't know, it just kind of happened. One day she was Ally and the next she was _Ally_." He spaced out for a moment, just thinking.

"Okay lover boy, snap out if it." Cassidy teased.

"Oh, sorry. But I'm not supposed to like her. She's my _best friend_. You can't like your best friend."

"Says who?"

"Says everybody, including me." He said sounding resigned.

"One more question Blondie."

"Shoot."

"Did you ever like me?" Looking up he saw her staring intensely at him.

Austin paused collecting his thoughts, "I thought I did, but after you rejected me I realized that I just liked the thought of you. Does that make sense? I don't think I'm explaining it right. But for the record I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology."

"But Ally still thinks I like you and I can't get her off my back." He sighed.

"Sorry." She said not really knowing why she was apologizing.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who made it such a big deal. I guess that's why Dez calls me big deal." He muttered.

"I'm sure she'll forget it about it soon."

"Yeah, soon." Knowing Ally, it wasn't over yet. They finished washing the dishes in silence.

Locking up, they walked through the mall together. Cassidy felt bad for Austin, it must really suck to be in love your best friend and not have them feel the same way. And she just knew Austin was in love with Ally.

"Well, see you tomorrow Blondie."

"Actually, I'm not working tomorrow. But I might stop by with Ally."

Surprising Austin, she hugged him. "Be careful Austin."

"Austin, huh?" He grinned.

"Shut it Blondie."

He squeezed her before letting go, "Bye Cassidy."

"Bye Blondie." Austin watched her leave before making his own way home. He was exhausted but for the first time in a while, he felt content, snuggling Dougie closer to him he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of a certain songwriter.

_(Page Break)_

The next morning he walked into Sonic Boom a spring in his step.

"Hey Ally." he greeted.

"Oh, hey Austin, haven't seen you in a while. What've you been up to?"

"Just work." He replied vaguely.

"Soooo how are things going with Cassidy?"

_Of course she wouldn't forget. _

"Good." He replied just as vaguely.

"So she finally agreed to go out with you!" Ally squealed.

"No."

"C'mon we're going to make Cassidy your girlfriend." Ally grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the practice room.

"Lie down on the piano." she commanded.

"What?" he wanted to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Lie. Down .On. The. Piano. We don't have a couch so get on the piano." Ally explained.

"Remind me to buy a couch from my parents." He said climbing on top of the piano.

"I thought they only sold mattresses?"

"No, they sell couches too."

"Well in that case get a black one. Black matches everything and since you and Dez are slobs it's a smart choice."

"I wasn't aware I was lying painfully on top of this piano to discuss couches." Austin said dryly.

"Oh, right, sorry. So, what do you like about Cassidy?" She had her book open and was looking at him as a therapist does a client.

"Remind me why I'm doing this."

"Because the only way to win Cassidy over is with a song." Ally explained.

"Says who?" Austin asked.

"Says me. Now lie down, shut up and answer my questions." Ally ordered.

Austin sighed heavily; Cassidy was going to get a kick out of this one.

"So what do like about Cassidy?"

Austin pretended to think for a moment "She's perfect."

"Perfect." Ally repeated, "Got it."

"But not too perfect." Austin corrected not wanting to get Cassidy to get the wrong idea. Especially after yesterday.

"Not perfect. Got it." Ally finished scribbling before looking up at him, "Why don't you tell me how she makes you feel?"

_She didn't make him feel anything. How long could he keep this charade up?_

"Like I'm wearing a new pair of sneakers. Or I'm about to eat pancakes. Or I just did a big loop-de-loop on a roller coaster, and I'm trying not to throw up." Austin mentally smacked himself wondering how Ally was going to make this into a song.

"So she makes you feel like you're gonna throw up, pancakes all over your new sneakers?" Ally repeated his words back to him.

"Yeah." That was he said.

"No." That wasn't how he felt.

"I don't know. You're the songwriter. You tell me how I feel." He didn't need her to tell him how he felt, he felt frustrated.

"I gotta get back to work and stare at Cassidy." He was just on a roll today wasn't he?

He headed toward the diner; he needed to tell Cassidy he was going to be serenading her with the worst song ever.

The rest of day came and went. Waking up the next day, he felt an impending sense of dread. Today he had to sing a horrible song to Cassidy. Yesterday when he had gone to warn her response had been, _"I'm looking forward to it Blondie." _

That made one of them.

He started his shift and thankfully, there was no sign of Ally. Lunch came and went and still no sign of Ally.

_Maybe she forgot._

He heard a chime signaling that a customer had just entered the diner. Looking up he saw it was Ally, she looked gorgeous but Austin was eyeing the sheet music she carried with her.

"Austin, I gotta talk to you about this song."

"That's the song? Great." He snatched it from her and took a seat the piano.

"Austin, wait! It's not done!" Done or not he was going to sing it anyways.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention, please? I'd like to dedicate this song to the coolest girl in here Cassidy." Cassidy walked over to the piano and smirked at him.

_"You're perfect, but not too perfect. You're the pat of butter on my pancake stack. You're a roller coaster ride and I feel like throwing up. Cassidy, go out with me something about Onion rings, Ings."_ Cassidy just gave him a weird look.

_'Sorry.' _He mouthed apologetically. Shrugging she just went back to serving customers. Austin stayed seated at the piano, embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

Deciding to end this once in for all he turned to Ally, "I did everything I could do. She doesn't like me, especially not after that song. It was horrible."

"I told you the song wasn't ready." He knew that already.

"I just wrote all the stuff you told me. You're the one who can't communicate your feelings." Ally held her hand up defensively.

"I can so communicate my feelings. And right now I'm feeling-feelings!"

_Feelings for someone who wasn't Cassidy. _

"Look Ally, I appreciate your help but there isn't anything you can do. Just, stop trying. I'll be fine." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Austin, I was just trying to help." Austin looked down at her.

"C'mon, give me a hug." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "As long as I have you I'll be fine."

He looked over her head and saw Cassidy smiling at them.

_'I'm sorry.' _she mouthed. He knew she was referring to his and Ally's relationship.

_'I'm fine.' _He mouthed back. He pulled away from Ally. "I've gotta get back to work, I'll catch you later."

She said her goodbyes to Trish and Cassidy then she left.

"Hey Blondie, I need to talk to you after work." Austin nodded before going back to work.

The dinner rush was over and Mindy allowed them to close up shop early.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Austin asked.

"My band just got a record deal. We're going to L.A. Today is my last day."

"Oh. I'm really happy for you." He said sincerely.

"Thanks, Blondie." She went into the kitchen to make sure everything was spotless, leaving him to mop the floor.

Austin breathed a sigh of relief. Since Cassidy was leaving, Ally would stop asking about him and Cassidy and things could go back to normal-as normal as they could possibly be.

By the time Cassidy returned he was finished and waiting for her so they could leave.

"Although-that song you sang earlier almost convinced me to stay." She said unable to contain her laughter. Cassidy quickly locked up the diner before continuing walking.

Austin groaned, "Will I ever live that down?"

"That should be your next single." She stated seriously.

"Ha-ha very funny. You know I don't think I'm going to miss you at all." He joked, "It'll be more like Cassidy who?"

"Ouch Blondie, you wound me." She pretended to clutch at heart.

In the short time, the two had known each other they had become close friends.

"Wait, I need to call someone." Austin pulled out his phone and dialed Mindy's number.

"Hey Mindy, yeah I quit. Uh-huh, uh-huh, bye." He hung up at her and turned to find Cassidy looking at him shocked.

"What?"

"You can't quit!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Why not?" he countered.

"Because Trish quit today too." She yelled frantically.

"And?" he still didn't see the problem.

"She has no employees left now. We ALL quit."

"Eh, not my problem." Austin shrugged before walking away.

"Wow, that's mean." Cassidy said.

"Look, she doesn't treat us like employees. It's her job to lock up, not ours. So honestly, it's not my problem. I still have my music that I'm working on, you have yours and I can guarantee Trish already has another job. So like I said, not my problem." He could care less about Mindy.

"So when are you moving out to L.A.?"

Taking a hint Cassidy dropped the subject.

"Next week, the label is giving us a house to live in, so all we need to do is pack all our stuff and ship it out."

"Wow, that's huge! You finally got your big break!"

"I know, and hopefully you get yours soon too."

"Yeah, hopefully." He echoed

"Is this the last time we'll see each other Blondie?" Cassidy asked him.

"Definitely not." He stated. "Even if I have to fly out to L.A."

"You know what let's make a deal. Every year one of us fly's out to see the other. Seeing as I'm leaving I'll come here first. Then the year after it's your turn, and then mine. Deal?" Cassidy stuck out her hand.

"Deal." They shook on it.

Reaching the mall parking lot, he pulled Cassidy into a tight hug. "Don't forget, I'll be waiting."

"I won't, but promise me something." Cassidy said seriously.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll do something about you and Ally. Even if doesn't work out, at least try. Promise me you'll give it your all. "

Standing in the middle of an empty parking lot, he made the promise that sealed his fate.

Fast forward a year, bringing them to the brief period in which he had broken up with Kira and Ally, was giving him the cold shoulder.

"I don't know what to do anymore! Maybe Ally and I just aren't meant to be." Austin said sadly.

"Let me get this straight. You buy Ally a _very_ expensive Grand Piano, parachute it down (minus the parachute) and you and Ally aren't 'meant to be'." Cassidy said disbelievingly. "Austin, what did you promise me a year ago."

"That I'd give it my all." He mumbled.

"Stop mumbling Blondie."

"That I'd give it my all!" He said clearly.

"Did you give it your all?" Austin just hung his head in response.

"That's what I thought."

_****End Flash Back****_

Austin and Cassidy kept up their tradition. When it was Austin's turn, he was on tour so it was easier to see her and not have to explain his absence in Miami. Even though the gang liked Cassidy, he preferred to keep it quiet to avoid any questions. It's wasn't necessarily Trish and Dez, it was more for Ally's sake; he didn't want her getting the wrong idea.

Cassidy and her band became very successful and were now touring, and playing sold out concerts, the same as him. He still talked to Cassidy whenever he could. She told him to keep trying and to win Ally over but in his opinion, it was time move on. It had been years since they dated, sure, there was a lingering hug and occasional stares but they never led to anything. They would never get back together, if it hadn't happened yet, it was never going to happen.

_I can so communicate my feelings. And right now, I'm feeling-feelings!_


	11. If You Got A Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch.

All rights to Disney.

**A/N**

I finished early so I figured I might as well update. Hope you had a good week. This chapter is just going to be one big flash back.

Love You :)

_**If you got a broken heart,**_

_**You can punch me in the arm**_

_**Now that's what you needed (That's just what you needed)**_

_**Flash Back**_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is it." _

Austin, Ally, and Dez all had their eyes glued to the TV screen waiting for Jett Deely to announce the #1 music video.

"Your pick for the #1 music video of the day _is_… coming up right after this break."

"Oh, really?!"

"Oh, come on!"

As usual, Trish arrived late announcing her new job of the day, "Guess who got a job at Daisy's Bouquets? I did. It's a flower shop. I'll probably get fired soon. So what'd I miss?"

"Video Countdown Live is almost over and still no sign of 'No Ordinary Day'." He said glumly.

"That means "No Ordinary Day" is either #1 or out of the top 10 completely." Ally explained.

"We can't be out." Dez exclaimed.

"Quiet! It's back on." Trish shushed them.

"America voted. The results are in. Your pick for the #1 video of the day _is…_ "No Ordinary Day" by Austin Moon!"

"I can't believe it." He, Austin Moon had a #1 video.

"I directed a #1 video."

"Congrats, Dez! Austin, you and Kira look great." Ally complimented.

"We're just lucky people can't smell her breath through their TV, or there'd be no one left to vote for the video." Austin shuddered recalling just how bad Kira's breath was.

"Sometimes in my dreams, I can still smell it." Dez said being overdramatic as usual.

"It's a bummer. Kira seems really cool. I'd totally ask her out if her breath didn't smell like rotting…" Turning around he saw Kira approaching, "Oh, hey, Kira!"

"Hey, guys. Congratulations." The gang braced themselves waiting for Kira's bad breath but there was nothing.

"Wait. Say that again." This time they leaned in a little closer.

"Congratulations?" Kira repeated questioningly.

"One more time. A little breathier." They held their breath and moved even closer to her.

"You guys are silly. It's so good to see you."

They all exhaled, it seemed as if Jimmy had done something about Kira's bad breath.

"Anyways, my dad knew your video was gonna be #1 and wanted me to give you these." Kira handed him an envelope.

He opened it and read what it said aloud, _"Congratulations, on behalf of Starr Records, enjoy these four ultimate wrestling tickets."_

"What up!"

"Oh, ultimate wrestling tickets, something we can all enjoy." Trish said sarcastically.

He saw that the girls weren't very ecstatic about the tickets, "Hey. Let's all go celebrate by getting pizza, on me."

Ally and Trish immediately agreed and started heading toward Mini's.

Not wanting to be rude, he turned to Kira, "Wanna come with, Kira?"

"Sure." Kira agreed.

They spent lunch just hanging out laughing and eating. Kira fit right into the group and it seemed as if they all liked her.

"Okay, I'm definitely asking her out." He said making up his mind.

"Uh, whoa, bad idea. You can't date your boss' daughter." Trish said.

"But I like her." Sure, it wasn't the smartest idea but he really liked her.

He turned to Ally, she was always the smart and sensible one, and she would know what to do. "I say go for it. Follow your heart. Don't let anyone get in your way."

And with that Ally left to go watch the store. Austin sat brooding while Trish and Dez bickered. Finally, he made his decision; he was going to ask her out.

He got his chance in Sonic Boom.

"So, Kira, I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna you know go out sometime? Like on a date." He crossed his fingers hoping for a yes.

"A date? Are you being serious?"

_Ouch._

"Huh. Not exactly the response I was looking for." In truth, he felt a little hurt.

"No, it's just that I thought you and Ally liked each other."

_Each other? Sure maybe he liked Ally a little but there was no way she liked him back._

"Trust me, Ally and I are _jus_t friends." And it would always remain that way.

"All right, As long as there's nothing going on between you and Ally I'll go out with you."

After Kira left he headed up to the practice room to begin planning their date. He sat there for an hour unable to come up with one decent idea. He frantically began pacing back and forth. He had told Kira they were going out tomorrow but not the time or place. Ally walked in on him and his intense pacing.

"Hey Austin, what's up?" Ally asked a little uncertainly.

"I asked Kira out and she said yes."

"That's great!" Ally squealed.

"But, I don't know where to take her."

"Oh, well then let me help you plan the perfect date." Ally grabbed her book off the piano and took the seat across from him.

"Tell me what your perfect date would be." Austin got a sense of déjà vu, him sitting across from Ally talking about his feelings.

"We'd go to a zombie convention, grab some pancakes, and then play video games in Dez's basement." He saw the look Ally was giving him, "What? He's got an awesome TV."

"Austin, it's gotta be special. This isn't a guys' night out." She set her book down and ran off to get something.

"Picture this, a picnic under the stars, a romantic movie's playing." He saw that she had grabbed a blanket and was spreading it out on the practice room floor.

"Ooh! Like "Bikini Beach Blood Bash"!" He said excitedly.

"Um, I'm thinking even more romantic." She said leading him over to the picnic blanket.

"Ooh! "Bikini Beach Blood Bash II" Babes in Barbados"."

'More like "Le Voyage De L'amour". It's a silent movie playing in the park tomorrow." Ally explained.

"Silent? Is it at least in 3D?" He asked hopefully.

"Austin, be serious." She grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the blanket.

"Imagine! Kira's there." Closing his eyes, he could just picture it.

At the sound of Ally's voice he opened them again, "Her eyes sparkling in the moonlight; sparkle, sparkle, sparkle, sparkle."

Ally's were always sparkling, their warmth drawing him in.

"The breeze blowing her hair, breeze, breeze, breeze, breeze."

He had always loved her hair, it had been quite a shock when she dyed but it suited her, the caramel tips adding to her warm personality.

"What can you do to show her how you feel?" Tearing his eyes away from her he thought for a moment.

"I can get her a gift!" His gaze fell upon her necklace, "Oh, I know! I'll get her a necklace with her name on it just like yours!"

"Perfect! She'll Love that." Ally responded her voice faltering; Austin in his excitement missed it.

"I'll wait to the most romantic part of the movie-"

"-She'll be all cute and love-y."

He moved closer to her, "I'll lean in, put my arm around her."

"She'll nuzzle up, feeling butterflies." He pulled her closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her against him.

"My heart will be beating out of my chest." His heart was racing, it all felt so surreal. "It'll be..."

"Perfect." They said together. He laughed softly at their ability to read each other's minds, looking at Ally he found her looking at him in a way he couldn't decipher. He was about to say something when Dez burst in babbling something about needing mustard for his cereal.

Not bothering to look at Ally, he fled out of the room.

Needing something to keep his mind occupied he headed to Everything's Beachy. (Featured in Tunes and Trials where Dez is frosting a cake) In his spare time he enjoyed helping the owner polish surfboards. Grabbing a board he took some wax and a rag and set to work. He worked for a while enjoying the silence but the silence didn't last long. He just couldn't ignore what had happened in the practice room.

Where had everything gone wrong? That was just supposed to be a mock date, practice for his real date with Kira. But why had it felt so real? He couldn't keep having these feelings for Ally, not when he was going on a date with another girl, a girl he also had some feelings for. When did things get so complicated?

_When you fell in love with your best friend._

He wasn't in love with Ally, there was no way.

_Keep telling yourself that._

Familiar voices interrupted his thoughts, peering around the wall he saw Trish and Ally, Ally was holding a bag full of stuff. He went back to work knowing that they would probably just start talking about random girly stuff.

"Trish, check out what I got for Austin's date with Kira." They hadn't spotted him yet, hidden away. "A cozy picnic blanket, a jar of pickles. I like Austin, heart Shaped Salami's..."

The tub of wax Austin was holding crashed to the ground. He quickly picked it up and checked to make sure that Trish and Ally hadn't heard him.

"Wait, say that again." He heard Trish ask.

"Heart Shaped Salami's?"

"No, the part about you liking Austin!"

"Oh, that? Well, yeah, I like Austin!" He heard Ally say.

He heard a shriek and quickly checked to make sure the girls were okay, to his surprise he saw Ally and Trish jumping and hugging.

"Ally this is huge! How did it happen?" Trish asked.

"Well, we were pretending we were on the perfect date, and it felt like...Like we were on the perfect date!"

It wasn't just him, Ally had felt it too.

"You need to tell Austin." He overheard Trish say.

"But he likes Kira." He heard Ally respond.

"Well if he knew how you felt maybe he wouldn't anymore!" Trish tried to reason with Ally.

"If I say something, and he doesn't feel the same way, everything will be ruined, our friendship, our partnership, everything!" Austin could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Promise me you won't tell anybody." Guilt washed over Austin, he was eavesdropping on a very private conversation.

Austin turned away from the conversation the two best friends were having. He still couldn't believe it. Yesterday if someone had told him that Ally liked him he would have called them crazy. But today, today he heard the words himself.

Now what was he supposed to do? He had a date with Kira tomorrow. Should he go or should he wait and see what happened with his and Ally's relationship.

Things used to be a lot simpler. He finished waxing the boards, making sure Ally and Trish were gone he left the mall and headed home. He paced around his room, played guitar, practiced the piano, tried to watch Zaliens but he just couldn't get Ally's words out of his head.

_I like Austin._

Ugh! He needed to talk to someone, pulling out his phone he called the only person he could talk to about this.

"Hey Blondie, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Cassidy's voice came through the speaker.

"Ally likes me." He blurted out.

"Come again?"

"Ally likes me." He repeated.

"And you're calling me because?" Cassidy asked confused.

"Because I don't know what to do." Austin cried out.

"Okay start from the beginning, when did she tell you she liked you?"

Austin recounted the day from the beginning all the way up to the phone call.

"Wow, your life's a mess." Cassidy stated bluntly.

"Cassidy." Austin whined, "You're not helping. Tell me what to do."

"You want my opinion Blondie fine. You've been calling me almost every day for year talking about Ally and how wonderful she is, complaining about Dallas, and telling me what you would do if she were your girlfriend. Now that you have that opportunity, you run away. Honestly, you're being a coward."

He was not expecting that.

"But-"

"But nothing." Cassidy interrupted, "you either ask that girl out or I'll fly back to Miami and make you do it."

"But what about Kira?"

"You haven't gone a date with Kira, just cancel it. No harm no foul, I'm sure she'll understand considering the fact she was suspicious from the start." Cassidy sighed heavily, "Look Blondie I have to go but just remember what you promised me."

"That I'd give it my all. Thanks Cassidy, I must be getting annoying."

"It's okay Blondie, just do what you think is best for both of you. Keep in mind your happiness and hers." Austin said his good-byes and hung up.

He sat down at his desk, staring at the framed picture of him and Ally. It was him and Ally sitting at the piano, they were sitting at the piano goofing around. She was wearing a pink dress with a black collar while he was wearing a gray striped shirt. Dez had snapped the picture of them and given it to Austin.

"_Thought you might want this."_

Since then he had framed it and put on his desk. Picking it up Ally's words echoed in his head.

_If I say something, and he doesn't feel the same way, everything will be ruined, our friendship, our partnership, everything!_

He did feel the same way, but he also worried. He wondered what could happen if they went out and then broke up, would they be able to remain friends. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her, he had almost lost her once to New York, and he wasn't going to lose her because of a bad break up. Everything was at stake, he needed to think this through carefully. He got ready for bed, pulling Dougie closer to him he fell into a fitful sleep.

_(Page Break)_

Walking in he saw Ally and Trish having a heated discussion, "Hey, guys."

Ally gave Trish a glare before turning towards Austin.

"All right, Austin. You're all set for your perfect date." She handed him a picnic basket full of stuff for his date.

"Thanks for doing all this for me, Ally. You're a good friend."

_Friend, he hated that word._

"No problem, buddy." She punched him in the arm a smile on her face, but he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Well, I better go to my perfect date, don't wanna keep the perfect girl waiting." He said his voice lacking enthusiasm.

"Sometimes the perfect girl is closer than you think." Trish pushed Ally closer to him thinking he wouldn't notice.

She really was perfect, from the way she smiled to way she danced. But she wasn't his and she never would be.

"Thanks again, Ally. I don't know what I would have done without you." He said gratefully as she walked him out.

"No problem, pal." She punched him again, this time a lot harder.

She was hurt but Ally would never let him know, if he hadn't overheard them he wouldn't have known either. He left, with every step he took his heart fell. However, it was for the best.

After his date with Kira he walked by Sonic Boom. Even though it was really late, he needed to see if she was still there. From a distance, he saw her admiring the floral arrangement he had sent her. She had set it atop the grand piano where they had written their first song. He watched her pull the card he had sent away from the arrangement. It had taken him a while and several tries to write what he wanted to say. Several crumpled cards later he was finished.

"_Are you sending your girlfriend flowers?" The sweet old lady had asked him._

"_No." he said sadly _

"_Oh sweetie I'm sorry." She had said sympathetically._

"_Yeah, I am too." Tears stinging the corners of his eyes he had left the shop._

He could hear her sweet voice reading aloud to herself.

_There's no way I can make it without you._

Turning away, he made the lonely journey home.


	12. Please Don't Take This The Wrong Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch. All rights to Disney.

**A/N**

Not sure how I feel about this chapter but here it is.

P.S.

I heard the full version of Don't Look Down and Got It 2. Unbelievably Awesome. Some of the Got It 2 lyrics were amazing, oh and who can forget SWAG IS KING. I may have laughed the first time he said it.

**Don't Take This the Wrong Way **_**(Nope)**_

_****Flashback****_

"Alright Ally, Trish wrote this scene as a soap opera so I need you to _amp up_ the drama." Dez instructed before addressing Trish, "Trish, just be yourself."

"Camera." He said getting into director mode, Austin quickly handed it to him.

"Lights, music." Austin scrambled to the control board turning on the lights; dramatic music filled the practice room. He took his spot behind Dez holding the cue cards for Trish and Ally to read.

"And _action_." Austin was curious as to how this scene would play out; considering it was Trish, it was probably going to be overdramatic.

"Ally, did you finish the song for Austin's first webcast?" Trish said dramatically.

"Patricia, you weren't supposed to be back from the gala until-_this evening_." Ally said playing the part perfectly.

"It ended early; my evil twin Francesca woke from her coma and drove her car through my step father's mansion." Austin laughed quietly, only Trish would make up a story about an evil twin.

_"Again?"_ Ally said dramatically staring at the camera.

"What happened to the grand piano Austin gave you it's _missing._" Trish gasped dramatically before collapsing into a chair.

"I sent it back. I can't be Austin's partner. I can no longer bear the thought of writing songs for him."

_What? _Flipping the card he saw that it actually did say that. Looking up at Ally he saw that she was becoming increasingly nervous.

"But you two make such beautiful music together. You write. He rocks."

"I know it's just I'm having second -thoughts." Her voice faltered. "Cut, do we really need this scene?"

Dez stomped away annoyed, but Austin didn't care, he needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Wait did that actually happen? You wanted to end our partnership?" He asked flipping through the remaining cards, the more he flipped the angrier he became. He just couldn't believe what he was reading.

Ally quickly snatched the cards from him, "No, Trish just wanted to create drama for her soap opera."

"No Ally, everything in this scene happened for real, well except for the part about my evil twin Francesca, but everything the rest pretty much." She said reminding Ally.

"Wow, I didn't know you didn't want to be my partner. Why not?" He needed to know.

"Well, it looked like you had stolen my song, you embarrassed me on live TV, and honestly, I thought you might be a one hit wonder." Ally said chuckling.

Austin on the other hand, couldn't believe what he was hearing, "One hit wonder?"

Ally quickly backtracked, "I-I said wonder as in wonderful!" She turned and walked towards Trish thinking that the conversation was over.

Austin spun her around to face him, "I can't believe this!"

Ally shrugged out of his grasp, "Oh come on, we were so different. Of course I had doubts about being your partner."

"Man, Ally, I thought you believed in me. But now I know you had no faith I me at all." Austin couldn't take it anymore; he stormed out slamming the practice room door. He flew down the stairs, he could hear Ally calling after him but he just ignored her.

"Hey Austin." Mr. Dawson greeted but Austin just brushed past him, he need to get out of there, Sonic Boom had always felt like home but now, now, he felt suffocated.

He took off running, not caring where he was going. Anywhere was better than there, where she was.

_My dad always said music was a waste of time._

He didn't know how long he ran, he just ran.

_He said I had a bazillion to one chance of making it._

His lungs were bursting, begging him to stop, but he just ignored it and pushed harder.

_That's exactly what my dad said to me._

He had always thought they were a perfect match, right from the start.

_You're a songwriter with stage fright; I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match!_

Together they went on to accomplish so many things.

_I feel like I can do anything._

They were better together.

_I know I can do anything, as long as I'm with you._

Now he wasn't so sure.

_Honestly, I thought you might be a one hit wonder._

He knew there were people out there waiting, expecting him to fail. Even his parents had wanted him to fail.

_I just wanted to prove my dad wrong._

But not Ally, Ally had always been the one who supported him, his #1 fan. Every time he had needed her, she had been there.

_By your side forever._

Eventually his body couldn't take it anymore; he collapsed a panting sweaty mess. Tasting salt he realized he was crying, tears mingled with his sweat, he was crying in the middle of the sidewalk and he could care less.

He sat in the middle of the sidewalk feeling completely estranged from the world. He could see people talking, laughing having a good time. He saw cars on the road, impatient husbands hurrying home to see their wife and children, a younger couple walking down the street holding hands. Everywhere he turned, he could see people happily living their lives. In a city full of people, he was completely alone.

He quickly got up, wiping the tears from his eyes he ducked into a little café. He needed to get off the street, if any paparazzi spotted him crying on the street he was sure to make headlines.

Looking around he took a seat at one of the tables near the window.

"Hello, welcome to Commune Café, may I take your order?" The waitress was blond and looked like she could be in her late 30's, her bubbly attitude reminded him of Cassidy.

"Um," Austin quickly scanned the menu, Ally always said he was too young to get addicted to coffee, "I'll have a hot chocolate and do you have pancakes?" He asked hopefully.

The waitress gave him a weird look, "Sure hon, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank You." He sat staring out the window, more and more people were out and about, living their lives, and here he was doubting his.

"One hot chocolate, a batch of pancakes, and some syrup. Enjoy!" The waitress placed his order on the table.

"Thank you... Jennifer." He said after taking a quick peek at her nametag.

"You're welcome Blondie." Jennifer said before leaving to serve another customer who had just arrived.

Drowning his pancakes in syrup he began to eat, surveying the café as he ate, it wasn't that big but it had a nice homey feel to it. Lined up against the walls were pictures of people like Elvis Presley, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, even Louis Armstrong; it was covered in tons of music icons from every genre.

"You know Blondie, you're the first person who's ever ordered pancakes in my café." He looked up to see that Jennifer had taken a seat across from him.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about." She said waving him off, "Now, tell me why you were crying on the sidewalk before you came into my café."

Austin blushed, "I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were, your eyes are bloodshot and you look exhausted, not to mention the fact that you look sweaty."

"I don't want to talk about it." Austin muttered looking down at his plate.

"Okay, that's fine. But at least tell me that you're okay and I don't have to call the cops or anything,"

"What? No, I'm fine, I'm fine." Austin assured her.

"So, does the fact that Austin Moon was crying have anything to do with a certain Ms. Ally Dawson?"

"What? No. Wait, how do you know my name? I didn't tell you my name."

"I have a teenage daughter Austin, of course I would know your name." She said rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right."

"Anyways, was I right? Were you crying because of Ally?"

"Why would I be crying because of Ally?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"No, I wasn't crying because of Ally."

_Liar_

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop being nosy."

They sat in silence for a while, Austin enjoying his pancakes.

"You know, these are really good pancakes." Austin said in between bites.

"Thank You."

"You're welcome." Austin finished his pancakes and drink, getting up he got ready to leave, it was getting late.

"How much is it?" He asked pulling out his wallet.

"It's on the house sweetheart." Jennifer said waving him off.

"No really, how much is it?"

"Nothing, you looked like you were having a bad day, consider this as my good deed of the day. Are you really going to stop me from doing my good deed?"

"No, I guess not." Austin smiled; when she wasn't looking, he slipped a $10 bill under the plate.

"Well, see you soon Jennifer."

"Don't be a stranger."

He was almost out the door when she called out to him.

"Oh, Austin?"

"Yes."

"Whatever it was, let it go. Sometimes we all say and do things we don't mean. Just forgive her, whatever happened I'm sure it's not worth it."

Austin nodded before leaving the café. He began the long journey home, somehow he had ended up 2 miles away from home. As he walked, he thought about what Jennifer had told him.

_It's not worth it._

Maybe it wasn't. The more he walked the more he became convinced. It wasn't worth throwing away 2 years of friendship because of something that happened such a long time ago. He knew Ally didn't like him when they became partners.

_Spend more time with you?_

But in the end everything worked out.

_Friends? _

_And partners, always._

She was definitely worth it.

_****End Flashback****_

He had apologized to Ally as soon as he got back. He ended up telling her that he met with another songwriter. That probably wasn't his smartest move but he had to tell her. If they were going to be partners, they needed to be honest with each other.

It had taken her almost two weeks for her to forgive him; during those two weeks she banned him from Sonic Boom and ignored him at school. She even got Trish and Dez to ignore him. He gave her all the space she needed; he understood that he had hurt her.

He was sitting on a bench after school; he had given up hope that she was ever going to talk to him again. When she came to him with a peace offering, a tub of Fruity Mint Swirl and two spoons.

_So we're good?_

_Yeah. We're good._


	13. Love The Way You Get Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch. All rights to Disney.

**A/N**

I have no excuse just a new chapter.

_**I love the things you do**_

_**Its how you do the things you love**_

_**But it's not a love song**_

_**Not a love song**_

****Flashback****

Trish watched the blond pace back and forth, he had been doing that for the better part of an hour and it was seriously starting to get on her nerves.

"Austin, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor with all of that pacing. Sit down, she'll be here soon enough."

_Soon? He couldn't wait that long. _

Either way he took a seat in one of uncomfortable plastic seats in the airport, still squirming around looking for any sign of Ally.

Trish tried to ignore all the fidgeting, she _really_ did. Until finally she gave up.

"Austin."

"Yeah."

"If you don't stop tapping your foot I'm gonna tear it off."

"Oh, sorry." He said stopping immediately, he couldn't risk an injury; he needed his feet to dance.

They sat in silence for a while, waiting patiently but then, Austin began humming.

And that was how Austin found himself in the longest Starbucks line in the airport with Dez buying Trish water, of all things.

"You know we could've just gone to a vending machine." Dez stated plainly.

"I know." Was Austin's short reply.

"Then what are we doing here waiting in a Starbucks line to buy water?" Dez asked genuinely confused.

Turning to Dez he just shrugged, "I don't know, Trish just told me to get her water from Starbucks and to take you with me,_ or else_."

Not wanting to find out what or else had meant Austin had dragged Dez to the nearest line.

"Oh."

After what seemed like an hour, they _finally _exited the line with Trish's water. Looking for Trish they found her pacing up and down the terminal talking to someone on the phone.

"Ally, where are you?" Trish asked.

_Was she talking to Ally?_

Austin ran up trying to snatch the phone from Trish, but after a short scuffle and one well-placed kick, Trish retained possession of the phone.

Austin tried to listen to what the girls were saying but it was useless, he settled to just listening to Trish's side of the conversation

"Uh, we're by gate 27." Trish said.

From what Austin could gather Ally had just gotten off the plane.

Becoming increasingly annoyed with Austin's hovering Trish placed the phone on speaker.

_"Me too."_ Ally's voice floated through the speakers.

"I don't see you." Trish replied.

Looking around they couldn't see any sign of Ally. Dez even went as far as standing on bench and yelling her name to no avail. Succeeding only in angering a security guard and almost getting them kicked out of the airport.

Austin snatched the phone from Trish, "I don't get it. How can we be at the same gate, in the same airport and not see each other?"

Holding the phone high out Trish's reach, he waited for her answer.

"Because maybe we're not at the same airport?" Ally sounded like she was about to panic. "Which Portland are you in?"

"Portland, Oregon." Austin said looking at Trish to make sure he was right. It was a known fact that he sucked at Geography.

"I'm in Portland, Maine." He heard Ally say.

_Say what now?_

"There are two Portland's? Why would they do that?"

_Two Portland's?!_

"I don't know why they do that or who "they" are. But now I'm 3,000 miles away from you."

Austin sighed heavily, "So what do we do now?"

"Well, my dad gave me some emergency funds, I can take the next flight to Washington. I mean if you're okay with that?" she added as an afterthought.

"Dammit Ally;" He said becoming frustrated, "I just want to see you."

For a moment no one spoke until finally he heard a click and then the sound of a dial tone. Refraining from smashing Trish's phone he just shoved it into her hands and stormed off.

He was angry.

Angry at Portland and the fact that there were two Portland's.

Angry at Ally for hanging up.

Angry at the fact that he missed her.

Angry that he had poured his heart out into a stupid letter.

Angry that he hadn't had the guts to tell her how he felt.

Angry that for a second there he had thought that she might have felt the same.

Finding himself in front of his tour bus he hopped on. Undressing he pulled the covers over his head and went to sleep ignoring the fact that it was almost noon. He had been on tour for two months; a little sleep could do him some good.

Maybe then he would be able to forget.

_(Page Break)_

When he woke up it was pitch black and he could see the sleeping forms of Trish and Dez. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up wondering what time it was. A glance at the clock revealed that it was well after midnight and he was in desperate need to use the bathroom. Stretching he made his way over to the bathroom located on the bus, he was about to enter when Dez pushed him aside and went in, shutting the door behind him.

"Dez, what the hell?" he exclaimed.

"Sorry dude."

Tired and annoyed at Dez he made his way to the bathrooms located at the rest stop.

Maybe it was because he was tired, or maybe it was because all the buses looked so similar he ended up getting on the wrong bus.

Not wasting anytime he walked over to what he assumed was "his" bunk and quickly fell asleep not noticing the pink sheets or the lack of his favorite stuffed animal Dougie.

But upon waking up he quickly noticed he was indeed on the wrong bus, a group of screaming girls bringing it to his attention. With his eardrums throbbing, he detangled himself from the girls, seeking out the nearest adult they informed him that they been driving since they left the rest stop at 3 in the morning, according to the driver they were somewhere in Idaho. And even though he was bad at geography, he knew that he wasn't supposed to be there. After much begging and pleading they agreed to drop him off at the nearest airport.

His next show was in Seattle Washington tomorrow, arriving at the airport he figured out when the next flight to Washington left. According to the flight attendant, the plane departed from gate E16 at 8 a.m. and arrived in Washington at 8 p.m. later that evening after a short layover in Salt Lake City. He managed to borrow a phone and call Trish to make sure someone was there to pick him up at the airport. A glance at his watch showed that it was a quarter to eight. Silently thanking Trish for forcing him to get a credit card, he rushed to the gate.

Oblivious of the fact there were two Washington's.

_(Page Break)_

But upon arriving he saw no sign of Trish or Dez, after waiting an appropriate amount of time (3 minutes) he called Trish using one of the phones available at the airport.

"Hello?"

"Trish where are you?"

"At the airport in Washington, where are you?"

"At the airport in Washington." Austin said in a 'duh tone.

There was silence and then, "Austin, are you in Washington D.C?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're supposed to be in Washington State not Washington D.C.!"

"There are two Washington's?"

_This can't be happening, not again._

"Yes, Austin there's two Washington's." Trish said exasperated. "Austin you have a show tomorrow in Seattle or did you forget?"

"No Trish, I didn't forget, I just somehow managed to get on the wrong plane." He heard someone talking to Trish in background but couldn't quite place who it was. "Just stay on the line while I find out when the next flight leaves, please."

"Of course, I'm not gonna hang up on you, you doof!"

"Hey, you can't call him a doof, I'm the only doof around here!" He heard Dez yell.

_God he missed his friends._

"Whatever you doof!" Trish yelled back but Austin could hear the smile in her voice.

"That's better."

He could hear Trish and Dez bickering over the line, and someone trying to break them apart. Finally the airline managed to find him a seat on the next plane.

"Hey Trish you still there?"

"What, yeah still here."

"My flight leaves at noon tomorrow and my plane lands at a quarter to seven. Can you send someone to pick me up?"

"Yeah, of course Dez and I will be there for sure."

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

"Have a safe flight Austin!"

"Stop yelling you doof."

Great, another red-eye flight, with nowhere else to go he spent the night at the airport.

Thankfully, he managed to get on the right plane this time, slightly more comfortable he slept throughout most of the ten-hour flight.

But Trish and Dez weren't at the airport when he arrived, just a driver Jimmy sent. With no time to spare he jumped into the car.

He arrived at the Key Arena with little time to spare, immediately swept away by wardrobe, passed through the make-up artists, and finally given the opportunity to grab a quick bite to eat.

And without another word he was ushered up onto the stage and the show began. He sang, danced, played his guitar and overall had a great time performing upon stage. Up on that stage he felt invincible, feeding off the crowds energy, joking with them from time to time, he really enjoyed the time he spent up there interacting with his fans.

After the show was over he was presented with a water bottle and a towel to dry off. Not wasting another minute, he headed towards the showers looking forward to a nice hot shower, hoping into the shower he washed away all the sweat and grime of the past three days. He remerged from his dressing room feeling refreshed, he decided to look to for Trish and Dez, he hadn't seen them at his show either which was odd, they were always there watching.

And he found them hidden away in a corner, "Remember Dez, not a word to Austin. Not. One. Word."

"Don't worry Trish, I won't tell him."

Deciding it was time to make his presence know he stepped out and cleared his throat.

"Hey guys."

Dez jumped about a foot in the air while Trish's face remained impassive, giving away nothing.

"Don't sneak up on people like that. You scared the heck out of me!" Dez exclaimed still trying to catch his breath.

Walking up to them he pulled them both into a hug.

"So did you guys miss me?"

"No, not really we had-", but before he could finish what he was saying Trish elbowed him the ribs.

"Jimmy, we had Jimmy to keep us company. Right Dez?" Trish interjected glaring fiercely at Dez.

"Right, we were with Jimmy not anyone else." Dez said laughing nervously.

Feeling a little hurt and somewhat suspicious Austin decided not to question them any further but he knew they were hiding something from him.

"Ok...anyways."

_(Page Break)_

The three of them went to grab a bite to eat before the bus departed to its next destination, St. Louis. They stayed up late into the night talking, laughing, eating, and just having fun, but Ally's absence still weighed heavily on him. Dez went to sleep first, followed by Trish leaving him by himself in the kitchen. It was past midnight but he still couldn't sleep, his thoughts circling around one person.

Ally Dawson.

He was still mad that she had hung up on him. Did she not miss him? The fact that she hadn't even made an effort to come see him pissed him off even more.

But what if she had called? His phone had remained forgotten on the bus these past 2 days. He quickly scrambled to his bunk looking for his phone; finally locating it, he unlocked it.

10 missed calls from Trish, 3 from Dez, 20 from Jimmy, and 1 missed call from his mom.

Zero missed calls from Ally.

Zero. Zip, zilch, nada.

It hurt more than it should have.

Snatching up his phone and the My-Tab from Dez's bag he stalked into the kitchen determined to get his mind off Ally.

Opening up YouTube he drew a blank, the cursor blinking in front of him, until finally he typed something into the search box.

Ally Dawson.

Right away one video grabbed his attention. The thumbnail showed Ally at an airport playing guitar, looking closer he saw the video was from three days ago. The same day they had gone to pick her up at the airport.

He clicked the video waiting for it to load but an ad popped up. Didn't Zinga Juice know how important it was for him to see this video? Until finally after a whole 30 seconds the video loaded.

Upon seeing the video his anger vanished. The video faded in with Ally strumming a guitar, playing the first chords of her new song, her eyes closed, fingers plucking at the strings. She looked peaceful, playing the guitar as if it was just an extension of her body, another part of her. However, when she opened her eyes and began singing it was a completely different story.

_I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'_

_To fill this empty space_

Her eyes displayed pain; Austin couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. She was like a drug and he was a junkie, needing his fix and these past months without her had been pure torture. Her eyes reflected so much pain, reminding him of his own whenever he looked in the mirror. Don't get him wrong, he loved touring but he couldn't wait until these 94 days were over. Watching her sing he knew she felt the same.

She did miss him, at least he thought she did.

How many times he played the video he didn't know but then he noticed something he hadn't before, she had placed a little sign on top of her suitcase, pausing the video he took a long look at it. It read _"Tips Please" _with a little smiley face only Ally would think to add.

But she had said she had money for a plane ticket, but then again she had hung up on him so how would he know if she had enough or not.

So many questions and not enough answers. Taking another look at the video he decided he was going to ask Dez how to download it. That wasn't weird right?

It was nearing five in the morning and he still wasn't the least bit tired.

Unlocking his phone he opened up Tweeter going straight to his mentions noticing he had an overwhelming amount of mentions, he began going through them starting with three days well four days ago.

His mentions consisted mainly of him on tour and some people asking for follows or a twit, and of course Brooke reminding him of their next date, in her dreams, literally.

But then he started to see himself tagged in pictures of Ally at the airport. Scrolling through he read what they had to say, some of the things ranging from crazy to them being exceedingly accurate.

The crazier fans thought that Austin and Ally had broken up and were no longer partners since he had been seen on tour without her, they didn't know that Ally had been offered a record deal. They assumed Ally was visiting her _"boyfriend" _Elliot in Maine, how they knew Elliot was from Maine was beyond him.

Other's thought that Ally had gone to visit him on tour but something had gone amiss. Choosing not to comment or twit Austin just kept scrolling starting to see pictures of himself at the airport in Idaho looking very disheveled.

With that his mentions got even crazier, there were even some gossip sites saying that he was flying to Maine to beat up Ally's _"boyfriend" _but none of them even came close to the truth. He was about to log off when a twit caught his attention;

"_Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, and Dez Wade seen yesterday at the Seattle Washington airport, while Austin Moon was seen in Washington D.C, has there been a major fallout between AustinMoon and AllyDawson? " - entertainmetonight _

There was a photo of Ally, Trish, and Dez walking down the street laughing and pointing at stuff, looking like they were having the time of their lives, without him.

And then the comments began.

_ AustinMoon AllyDawson _

_what happened to being better together?- moonluver_

_ AustinMoon AllyDawson _

_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WHAT HAPPENED? - number1austie_

Then of course there were those who hated Ally. And of course he blocked those people.

_ AustinMoon AllyDawson_

_I THOUGHT HE WOULD NEVER GET RID OF THAT NERD- austinmoonmyboyfriend _

_ AustinMoon AllyDawson _

_HE'S TO GOOD FOR YOU B*tch - mrsmoon_

But his favorite twits came from "Auslly" accounts, people who wanted them together.

_ AustinMoon AllyDawson_

_You know there's two Washington's right? - austinxally_

He did now.

_ AustinMoon AllyDawson _

_DUDE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME- DEZINMIAMI_

Massing his temples Austin tried taking all of this information in. She did try to see him but they didn't because of his own stupidity. Sometimes Austin really hated himself, this was one of those times.

Trish and Dez had some major explaining to do, hell, he was tempted to wake them up right now.

He looked out the window wondering if she was awake or snuggled comfortably in their hometown of Miami. He opened up his tweeter once more.

_ AllyDawson I miss __you. - AustinMoon _

Summing up all his courage he hit the twit button. They response was massive; he knew he probably didn't make the rumors better but it didn't matter. This was between him and Ally, not the news, not the media, not even his fans.

Just Austin and Ally.

Now all he had to do was wait.

But thankfully the universe was on his side today, almost immediately his phone began vibrating where he had set it down.

_ AustinMoon I miss you too. - AllyDawson _

_I miss you more._

But of course he was too much of a coward to twit that, and it's not like they were dating.

His phone buzzed again.

_ AustinMoon AllyDawson AWWW SO CUTE P.S I MISS YOU TOO ALLY - DEZINMIAMI_

_****End Flashback****_

_I love the way you get me,_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

He still considered that summer to be one of the worst one of the best and worst summers of his life. Best because he was able to go on his first tour, worst because he had to go without Ally. It was a rough 94 days without Ally. After the "incident", you could say they had kissed and made up. Except there was no kissing.

When he got off that plane he immediately began his search for Ally, then he saw her. She looked even more beautiful if that was even possible. Running to her he picked her up right off the ground and spun her around. He got the weirdest sensation of doing this again hundreds of times in the future, going home and coming to her.

He still couldn't shake that feeling he got, not even now.

_**This is not a love song**_

_**Not a love song**_


End file.
